Her Fate
by The Lady Meow
Summary: All her life, she has been told what to do. What her fate was in life. And she went along with it for her uncle. The ways of the Huntsclan were all she knew... But now... She's ready to find her own path. Rated for cussing to be safe. Angst, Drama, Romanc
1. Her Destiny

**_Her Fate_**

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

**Her Destiny **

"Hey there, Jake." Rose said as she walked up to his locker. He seemed to be doing his best to avoid her ever since the ski trip. "Oh, uh… Hey, Rose." He greeted her before he rushed off to whatever class he had.

She didn't understand. What could have happened to make him act so differently towards her? Was he that angry that they couldn't hang out together?

Stupid Huntsclan… She couldn't have a life _and _be Huntsgirl at the same time. Damn it, sometimes she felt that making her uncle happy just wasn't worth it.

She shook her head, how could she even think like that. He took her in when her mother died. He raised her as his own daughter. He gave her everything she ever wanted. The least she could do was keep up the family tradition.

She looked at the dragon mark on her hand. It was her destiny to be Huntsgirl. It was her fate to take over her uncle's place as head of the Huntsclan. She had been training for it ever since she was five years old. It was all she knew.

She never had to wonder about what she wanted to be when she grew up. Her life was already set out for her. She didn't need to make any decisions at all. Her uncle had made sure of that. She would become the Huntsmistress when the Huntsmaster retired or died. Which ever one came first.

She would slay dragons and kill other magical creatures for profit. It was what she was born for.

The first thing she had to do was slay the American Dragon. God, she hated that dragon. He was such a pest. He was always there to screw things up for her. He made all of her missions a hell of a lot tougher than need be. In fact if not for him, she'd be able to have more personal time.

And more Jake time for that matter.

It was her destiny to kill magical creatures… Especially dragons.

For now, maybe it was best that she didn't have a love life. It'd be too hard to keep up with a love life and her life as Huntsgirl. She sure as hell didn't want to mix Jake up in anything that has to do with the Huntsclan.

If she really was so desperate to date, she supposed she could always go with Brad. All he really cared about was dating the hottest girl in school. She highly doubted he'd notice if she was always busy. Not like Jake…

Jake deserved better than what she could give him. She couldn't give him the attention that a boyfriend deserved from his girlfriend.

She had no choice in the matter, though. She knew what she was born to do and she knew what that meant. No Jake. No life. All she had was the Huntsclan and her destiny.

And that would have to do.

Well, there's the prologue. Review and tell me what you think. This is my first ADJL fiction and I'd like to know if it's worth continuing.


	2. His Heart

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

AN: Even though the main character is Rose and this story will mostly center on her, I'll still be focusing in on Jake every now and then.

**His Heart**

Jake blinked away the tears forming in his eyes as he lied in his room on his bed. God, he never felt as bad as he did then.

Avoiding Rose was harder than he thought it would be. Either she always found him or he'd end up near her, somehow.

God liked to play with him, didn't he? First he thinks he's a normal guy with a normal life. Then he finds out he's the American Dragon and his destiny is to protect all the magical creatures in New York. When he_ finally_ started getting used to the idea, when he _finally_ finds himself ok with what he was, he finds out that his mortal enemy, Huntsgirl, is the same person as the love of his life, Rose!

What the hell was up with that shit?

He just wanted to wake up and find out that all of this was just one huge nightmare. And Rose would be just Rose and Jake was just Jake. No American Dragon and no Huntsgirl. Only Jake and Rose.

That would never happen. This nightmare was real life and all he wanted was to go back in time and make sure he never found out Huntsgirl's identity. Things were better when he didn't know the truth.

Thinking about before he knew, he felt so stupid. It was obvious who she was.

Take that time they were rehearsing that play. She had to leave exactly when he did and when he ran past her she was just as exhausted as he was.

Not to mention he should had have seen it as soon as he looked into her eyes. Only Rose had such beautiful ocean blue eyes that he could get lost in forever and not care.

However, in his defense, Huntsgirl's hair _was_ at least three freaking times longer than Rose's was. (Does anyone else notice that?) How in the hell she managed to do that he'll never know.

Even straightened out, Rose's hair shouldn't end up _that_ long. Maybe she put extensions in it… No, some of his run-ins with Huntsgirl happened right after he was with Rose. There was no possible way she could put in extensions that fast.

He shook his head. Why was he even thinking that anyway? He kept finding reasons to think about her when what he should be doing is try to forget about her.

Too bad he couldn't.

His heart wouldn't allow it.

**Well there that is; a little about how Jake is feeling. The next chapter will get us into the story line. I'm about to work on that now so it can be put up today. Please review!**


	3. Run

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

AN: Worker72, you're right. I didn't even think about that. The length just always caught my attention, I didn't even think about the ponytail…

**Run**

"Rose!" she heard her uncle, the Huntsmaster, call for her. She left her room and went down the stairs. He was in his office, looking out his window. She didn't get what was so great; it was New York, so all he could see were buildings.

"Yes, Uncle?" she asked him. "Rose, I've come up with a new mission for you." He turned towards her. "The Phoenix is a very valuable bird as you know. The tears of one can heal any wound and when a feather is consumed, it can prolong life."

Rose nodded as he continued, "There is a Phoenix in New York and, more importantly, she is to lay her eggs very soon. What you are to do is find the Phoenix and you are to kill her and bring me the eggs."

Rose's eyes widened. Phoenix's were incredibly rare creatures. She couldn't believe that one was in New York!

"I will not fail you."

"See to it that you don't."

**_FLASH_**

"Yo, what is this time?" Jake asked his grandfather, irritably. "Whoa, watch out! Somebody's cranky." Fu cracked.

"I am _not_ in the mood, Fu. Now tell me what the problem is!"

"Sheesh, calm down a little, will ya, kid?"

"Yes, you will need to calm down if you are to successfully carry out this mission, young dragon. You see, Phoenix's are very sensitive to emotions."

"Phoenix's?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, large, rare birds those're worth a lot of the mula. This one's gonna be a mama soon and that means the Huntsclan are gonna be all over this."

Jake sighed; it was only a matter of time before he'd have to fight Rose again. "And I have to protect the Phoenix and her eggs, got it."

_**FLASH**_

Rose found the Phoenix pretty easily. She was on top of a very high building, not the safest place for her to be, Rose mused darkly.

The Phoenix didn't even notice she was there. She just laid her eggs and was tired from what Rose could see.

She didn't see it coming when Rose captured her in the wired net. She squawked in protest and struggled but there was no hope for the bird. Even for a bird her size, the special wire in that net would trap any beast.

Rose walked to look her prey in the eyes. She raised her staff; preparing to strike her dead… She froze.

She looked at the beautiful creature lying in distress before her. Her feathers were the color of rubies and gold and her eyes were the color of clear water with a reddish-gold tint. Then she looked to the three eggs lying in the nest.

The Phoenix stared intently on her, as if she were searching Rose's very heart, her soul. Rose tried to blink away the tears as she felt them fall down her semi clothed face.

She dropped her staff and stared at it.

She couldn't do it. She had never killed before and now she knew that she never would. It wasn't in her.

Fighting she could do… But take a life? No, she could never do it. How could her destiny be to slay dragons and other magical creatures when she couldn't even bring herself to kill this magnificent bird?

She couldn't go home. Her uncle would never accept this. She couldn't stay in the clan any longer. She wasn't a killer.

She took off her mask and threw it beside her staff… She didn't know what to do. So she did the only thing she could think of… She ran.

**_FLASH_**

When Jake reached the Phoenix, he saw her in a net and he untangled her from it. He watched as she went back over to her eggs.

Seeing this sight both soothed him and confused him at the same time. She was captured yet she was left alone…

He looked around and something caught his eye. He walked over to it and saw a staff. The same type of staff the Huntsclan used; and beside it was a mask… What was going on?

**It's 2:01 in the morning. I know I was supposed to have this done hours ago but my mother made me get off! Anyways, I _was_ going to go to sleep but this chapter wouldn't let my mind rest. So here it is, I hope you enjoy it and please review.**


	4. Her First Stop

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

**Her First Stop**

She couldn't go home. She couldn't go to a friend's either. Surprisingly, for a fairly popular girl, Rose couldn't think of anyone she could trust enough to run to.

Well, she _could_ think of one. Maybe she could run to Jake… No, she couldn't do that. He wouldn't even say more than two words to her these days. Even if he did, she wouldn't mix him up in this.

She was alone with nowhere to go.

She sat on a curb for a little bit. She watched as a bus drove passed her.

She stood up quickly; she didn't know what she was doing. It was as if her body was moving of its own accord.

She took off her top, leaving her in the white tank top she always wore underneath and she threw it in the nearest dumpster. She found herself at the bus station.

"How far does this bus go?" Rose asked the woman in the ticket booth.

"It goes all the way to Detroit in Michigan." The woman told her irritably, taking a drag on her cigarette. "Then I'll take one ticket for Detroit, please."

"That's $32. 50." The woman told her. Rose nodded and took off her shoe. She always kept a 50 dollar bill there. She never really knew why she felt compelled to, but she always did, luckily for her.

The woman took the money, gave her change back and gave her the ticket. Rose was surprised that the woman didn't refuse to give it to her because of her age but she doubted the woman even paid attention to her. She was more interested in whatever TV show was on, thankfully.

When her bus arrived she got on and went into the back of the bus and looked mournfully outside the window. God, she was going to miss her life in New York. What was she going to do in Detroit?

It took four days to get to Detroit. When she arrived she got the instant feeling that she wasn't nearly far enough away from her uncle.

She sighed; she'd been missing for four days and failed to complete her mission… She knew that if her uncle ever found her… He was going to kill her.

**Yes, it's short. I had more I was going to write but I'm getting kicked off right now and I wanted to post SOMETHING. So here it is. I _was_ gonna have Jake find her and save her and all that junk but then I came up with a _much _better idea. Please review and thank you all of you who have. Also I'm not really sure how long the bus ride would be or how much it would be for the ticket so I made up some stuff. So please don't review telling me I'm an idiot and have it wrong. Thanks in advance.**


	5. His Despair Her Destination

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

AN: Worker72, close guess.

**His Despair; Her Destination**

Rose hadn't come to school for almost the whole week, Jake noticed. _'Wonder where she could be…'_ he thought to himself. "Hey have you guys noticed Rose hasn't been in school?" he asked his friends.

"Yeah, Jakey, I noticed and I don't care either. With any luck, home girl fell off a building." Trixie commented.

"Dudette, that was harsh." Spud told her.

"Well, it's true! That girl hasn't done nothin but make Jakey's life hell, not to mention she keeps tryin to kill him!"

"Just drop it." Jake sighed. He knew that Trixie didn't like Rose at all. He supposed he should feel the same but at the moment, he was worried.

"You guys are talking about Rose?" asked one of Rose's friends, Bridget, as she walked up to them.

"Yeah, I was just wonderin where she was." Jake answered. "Man, where have you been? _No one_ knows where she is. The whole school's talking about how she's gone missing. Her uncle is freaking out! He's got cops everywhere looking for her; Brad says that she ran away because he wouldn't go back out with her. I don't believe it, though. Well, I believe she ran away but I know it's not because of _Brad_."

"Why would she run away then?"

"How should I know? I'm not sure if she did run, she might've been kidnapped for all anyone knows." The bell rang. "Better get to class."

Jake couldn't pay attention in Rotwood's class when he got there. This time he wasn't about to fall asleep though.

Rose was missing… No one knew where she was, not even her uncle knew. Rose was too strong and smart to let herself get kidnapped, so that theory was impossible.

He thought back to the Phoenix. He had no doubt that killing the Phoenix was Rose's mission. She must have run from there, leaving her mask and her staff. But why would she run?

He remembered that the Phoenix was helpless in that net and he wasn't there to stop her. So why didn't she complete her mission? Why'd she run? What was he missing?

He shook his head. Either way, she was only thirteen. She could get herself in real trouble. God, he hoped she was ok.

He blinked hard. He felt like crying again…

**FLASH**

Rose couldn't believe she was doing this. She had actually broken into an empty house and took a shower! She looked at herself in the mirror; her hair was back to her _Rose_ style minus the headband. She gargled some mouthwash so that even though she couldn't brush her teeth, her breath would still be fresh.

She made sure that everything was exactly where she found it before she went into the kitchen and made herself a sandwich. She ate and got a can of Sierra Mist out of the refrigerator.

She sighed. She felt bad for sneaking in but it was necessary. She decided it was time to leave before the family showed up.

After she left she looked at her clothes and decided that she needed to change. She went to a store called the Salvation Army; thankfully she saw that all of the prices were in her price range.

She got a pair of faded blue jeans, a pair of sneakers and a baseball cap. All together it only cost seven dollars. After she paid, she left and went to a gas station and changed in the bathroom and threw away her old clothes.

She closed her eyes tightly, what was she going to do? Her eyes suddenly snapped open as she remembered. '_Auntie Sabrina!'_ Her auntie was the younger sister of her mother and her uncle.

She couldn't believe she forgot all about her! She was the first member of the Huntsclan to actually _quit_. Rose was only five when she left them. She remembered the night she left.

**FLASHBACK**

"Auntie, what are you doing?" asked the blonde child with hair in two low pigtails looking up at the tall woman with long blonde hair and sea green eyes. "Oh, Flowerbud," she crouched down to look her niece in the eyes, "I have to go. Here's my new phone number and where I'll be living. If you ever feel you need to escape call me, don't let your uncle know. This is our secret."

Rose nodded as her auntie left.

**END FLASHBACK**

Rose smiled, _'Flowerbud…'_ That was her nickname her auntie had for her since as long as she could remembered.

She memorized the number years ago, but she never called. Her uncle forbade her from even speaking of her aunt. At the time she didn't understand but when she got older she found out that her auntie had left the Huntsclan, she never learned why she did but she did learn that what her aunt did was the ultimate crime in the clan's eyes, especially in her uncle's eyes.

Her uncle would have killed her long ago if he knew where she ran to, only Rose knew where she was. After she found out that, she memorized the number and the address before destroying the paper that held her auntie's life.

She understood now what she meant when she told Rose if she ever felt the need to escape. Rose needed to escape.

She found a payphone and dialed the number. _'Please, please, please still be the same number.'_ She begged in her mind.

"Hello?" That was her voice! Rose would remember her sweet melodic voice anywhere. "Auntie?"

"Flowerbud, is it you?"

"Yes, Auntie, it's me. I couldn't stay, I ran away."

"Where are you?"

"I'm somewhere in Detroit."

"You're in _Michigan_? Where's your uncle?"

"New York."

"You're my niece all right. When you take off, you _really_ take off."

"_Auntie._"

"Ok, ok. How much money do you have?"

"A little over ten dollars."

"Not good… You remember where I live right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, it's time you used your training. I want you to sneak aboard a nonstop flight here. Alright?"

"Got it, no problem."

"Good luck, Flowerbud."

"I'll be there soon."

Rose hung up the phone. How was she going to get on a plane? She went into the gas station. "Is there an airport near here?"

"Metro Airport is the closest." The cashier told her.

"How do I get there?"

He wrote down the instructions on a scrap piece of paper and gave it to her, she thanked him and left.

She found the airport and the plane she needed to get on. She silently apologized to the man she stole the ticket from.

The flight, since it was nonstop, only took six hours to get to her destination.

She got off the plane and smiled. Her uncle never found her auntie. So he would never find her.

She breathed in the air and decided it was nice. She went to a payphone and called her auntie. "Hello?"

"Auntie, I'm here. I'm at the Austin-Bergstrom International Airport."

"Ok, stay in the lobby. I'm on my way."

She hung up the phone and went into the lobby. She smiled. No, her uncle would never find her here in Texas.

**There it is. Sorry if I skimmed through some details but they weren't essential. This is the longest chapter I've written… Anyhow, please review. **


	6. Her Wings

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

**Her Wings**

She waited for at least two hours before she heard, "Flowerbud!" She looked behind her to see her auntie. She hadn't changed much.

Auntie Sabrina's once knee length hair was now cut very short. A cut one normally saw on a boy, yet, on her, it worked. She had a few wrinkles around her twinkling, sea green eyes too. Other than that, she was the same auntie that Rose grew to love.

"Auntie!" Rose ran to her and she was engulfed in a bear hug. She heard chuckling and Rose opened her eyes to see a very tall man, with brunette hair and dark brown eyes. "You must be Rosie, obviously." He said with a thick country accent.

"Yes," she turned to Sabrina, "Auntie, who's he?"

"Flowerbud, this is my husband, your Uncle Damon."

She looked back at the man with kind, laughing eyes and she decided she liked him. She was happy her auntie had been happy all these years.

"Let's get going. We'll introduce you to your cousins."

"Ok." Rose said smiling as they walked to the car. "How did you guys meet anyway?"

"Oh, your auntie and I met a long time ago." Damon said looking away from the road to glance at her auntie. Rose could see how in love they were by just seeing how they looked at each other. "But we'll get into that when we're home."

Rose yawned and nodded her approval. She looked tiredly out the window. She didn't get any sleep on the plane; she was too interested in the ground far beneath her. She loved being high up in the air, she always wanted to fly... In a way she was envious of the American Dragon. He could soar in the sky without a second thought. _'Must be nice…'_ was the last thought that entered her mind before sleep overcame her.

**DREAM**

_Rose opened her eyes. She wasn't in the car anymore, but where was she. She was surrounded by blue… She passed through a cloud._

'I'm flying?'_ She looked below. The American Dragon! She was on the back of the American Dragon flying high in the air above the ocean._

_"Dragon, what are you doing?" she asked, suddenly fearing for her life._

_He turned his head so he could see her and winked, "Chill, baby, you know I won't let you fall."_

_"We are enemies, Dragon."_

_"We were enemies, Rose."_

_"How do you know my name?"_

_"You should alreadyknow that answer." Her confusion was forgotten when he did a spin and Rose lost her grip on his neck. She screamed as she plummeted to her watery death. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for the impending impact of the ocean water when she felt herself being lifted in the air again._

_She glared up at the dragon. "That wasn't funny." She blinked. Instead of the arrogant smirk she expected to see, she saw a sad smile. The next thing she knew she was on a sandy beach. _

_She stood there staring at the dragon she fought for so long. His clawed hand came to touch her face. He left his hand on her cheek as he spoke, gazing into her eyes. "I'll _never_ let you fall, Rose. I never have; I never will." _

_She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She knew. The dragon wouldn't ever let her fall. He could have on the ski trip and he didn't. She knew in her heart that he never would, either. _

_She smiled at the dragon; he smiled back as he pulled her into his strong embrace._

_"I'm your wings, Rose." He whispered into her ear._

**END DREAM**

Rose was woken from her dream as her auntie shook her shoulder. "Flowerbud, we're home wake up."

Rose nodded as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. _'What a weird dream… Why would I dream about the American Dragon anyway? What did any of it mean?' _she wondered as she entered her new home.

**There it is. I hope you like it; I'm working on the next chappie now so expect that to be up soon. Sorry for not updating for a few days, please review.**


	7. Family A History Lesson A Declaration

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

**Family; A History Lesson; A Declaration**

Rose smiled as she looked around the decent sized home. Pictures were every where; everyone smiling. It felt homey. Her home with her uncle never felt like this and she lived with him most her life. She couldn't even remember the life before him.

Suddenly two little girls ran up and jumped on her… Two _identical _little girls, both with big brown eyes, brunette hair and thick southern accents.

She had one wrapped around her leg and the other around her waist. The one on her leg had two French Braids; one on either side of her head and the one on her waist had her hair up in braided pigtails. "Hi! I'm Amelia!" said the one on her waist.

"And my name's Cassie!" said the other one. "You must be Rosie!" they said in unison. Rose laughed. It seemed everyone she met called her Rosie. She found she liked it and Cassie and Amelia were total dolls; so adorable.

"How old are you?" Cassie asked.

"I'm thirteen."

"We're six!" Amelia exclaimed.

"There ya'll are. I was wonderin' when ya'll were commin' back." Said a girl who seemed around Rose's age, only taller, with short brunette hair that came just below her ears and dark brown eyes.

She was holding a baby who had light brown hair and big brown eyes. _'They all look like their dad.'_ She noticed. "I'm Gracie and this little critter right here is Tyler."

Tyler smiled a toothless smile and even gurgled something at her. Rose's heart melted. She noticed, when he waved at her, he bore the same mark as she did on his hand. "I see ya met the rascals." She pointed to Cassie and Amelia. Sabrina laughed, "Alright, you two, get off your cousin. She's not going anywhere."

The two girls pouted and reluctantly let go of their new found cousin. When they let go she noticed, they too, had the same mark. Gracie walked over to her father and placed Tyler in his arms. "He belongs to you."

Damon laughed, "Thanks, Gracie. Why don't you show Rosie to your room."

She smiled, "Sure, c'mon girl, you'll be bunkin' with me." Rose nodded and followed her to her room. It was a nice room, the walls were blue and the curtains were a light yellow. Her carpet was a grassy green color. "As ya can probably see, I'm the out-doorsy type. I try to make my room as much like outside as possible. We can change some things if ya want. It's your room too, after all."

Rose shook her head, "No, I like it."

Gracie smiled again and walked to her bunk bed. "I have one of these for when my friends would sleep over. You can have the top bunk, I'm too wild a sleeper and I fall outta bed a lot so I hafta sleep on the bottom." Rose looked around; there was a TV and a DVD player on the dresser.

"I made room in the dresser and our closet so when Mama takes you shopping there'll be room for your clothes. 'Till then you can wear some of mine." Gracie continued.

"Thank you."

"I also went out and got you a present when I heard you were commin'."

Rose looked surprised, "Really?" Gracie nodded, smiling, and handed her a bottle of anti-snore spray. "If you're anything like Mama and the twins, you'll be needin' that. Or rather _I'll_ be needin' you to need it if I'm gonna get any sleep. Those three snore worse than angry warthogs."

Rose shook her head and laughed, "Good idea, thanks."

"Flowerbud?" Sabrina walked into the room. "What's up, Auntie?"

"Nothing, come with me, would you?"

"Sure, steal away my new roomie before I even get her settled in, Mama." Gracie said in mock annoyance.

"Don't worry, Gracie, you'll get her back later." She told her daughter. She looked back to Rose. "Follow me."

Rose nodded and followed her auntie into the attic. "Why are we up here?" she asked, confused. Her auntie just opened up a window and climbed her way onto the roof. Rose followed suit.

Her eyes widened as she sat next to her auntie. It was her first time looking out onto the farm that her family owned. She saw her Uncle Damon with Tyler in his arms, while walking the horse's with a long rope as Cassie and Amelia rode barebacked. "I always come here, when I need to think. It's the best place to look on the farm."

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is. Flowerbud, you realize that I love you very much, don't you?" her auntie looked at her with a serious look in her eyes. "Of course, I do, Auntie."

"I don't want you to worry about your schoolwork. You'll be going to Gracie's school. Damon hacked into one of the school's in Boston. As far as they know you were a student, he created a bunch of files on you and put them there. They'll send those papers to your new school."

"Wow, thanks. Uncle Damon must be really smart."

"He is. He could do so much more than be a part time accountant and farmer. But he likes this life better."

Sabrina smiled and looked back out onto the farm. The sun was beginning to set. "What made you leave?" Rose asked.

"Flowerbud, do you understand the clan? Do you know what our marks mean?" she asked as she looked at her hand, the mark identical to her niece's.

"They hunt and slay magical creatures. Our marks mean it's our destiny become one with the clan."

"That's only partially true." Rose raised her eyebrows, "Originally, the clan was something else. As long as there were magical creatures, there were dragons. Dragons, who protected them. And as long as there were dragons there were the Protectors."

"Protectors?"

"Yes, the ones who bore the mark of the dragon; our ancestors. They would protect the dragons from those who would bring them harm. Our ancestors' main enemies were the Dragon Slayers. The Slayers believed dragon's to be evil, disgusting creatures who didn't deserve to live. They believed the protectors to be bewitched by the dragons so they fought them as fiercely as their dragon prey. It had been that way for centuries."

"What happened to make the Protectors turn into the Huntsclan?"

"That happened about two hundred years ago. You see, the Dragon Council had always believed it to be demeaning for dragons to be protected by humans. They believed dragon's to be the greatest creatures on Earth. The Council had stressed this fact but it never changed the Protectors' minds. They were born to protect the dragons and the dragons' identities from the mortals. The Council couldn't comprehend this, still believing nothing could harm them." She paused and sighed. "It was then that the Council did something no one expected from them. They murdered the leader of the Protectors."

At this, Rose gasped. Sabrina nodded her head. "It was then that the leader's, Cedric Callaway, daughter became filled with uncontrollable rage. Makynze Callaway went to the Slayers and joined forces. They became the Huntsclan; filling each generation with hatred and disgust for dragons and all magical creatures. The Council never expected the Protectors to become one of the biggest threats to the very dragons they once protected.

Sandra, your mother, your Uncle Jonah (I don't know his or Rose's mother's names so I'm making them up.), and I were all raised to believe that dragons and magical creatures in general were nothing more than disgusting creatures who didn't deserve their lives; the only thing they were good for was killing for profits."

"But, why did you change?"

"Well, when you were five years old I met Damon and Gracie."

"Gracie?"

"Yes, Gracie is my step-daughter. She was six at the time. Anyway, Damon would take me out and sooner than I knew what happened I was in love with him and his daughter. And then… He asked me to marry him."

"That explains why she doesn't have the mark…" She trailed off, then her brows furrowed, "So you left because you were getting married?"

"No, Flowerbud, it was so much more complicated than that. You see, I fell in love with him before I knew what he was."

"What he was…"

"He's a magical creature; he's a changeling; as are Gracie, Tyler, Amelia and Cassie. How could I hate something I love? I love a magical creature. When I realized this, I realized that not all magical creatures are horrible and the same stands for dragons. Yes, the Dragon Council betrayed our ancestors, but the Dragon Community did not. That wasn't right. We weren't right and I realized this. I was going to take you with me, but I knew you had to find your own path. You would be raised as I was and you would choose to stay with the clan or go on your own. I had hoped you would do what you did. I didn't expect you to leave so young… I am happy that you realized your fate wasn't with the clan earlier than I had."

With that Sabrina pulled her stunned niece in for a hug. "Auntie?"

"What is it, Flowerbud?"

"I want to go back to New York."

Sabrina's eyes widened, "What? Aren't you happy?"

"I'm very happy. I don't want to leave yet, but when I'm an adult I will go back. Until then I want you to train me." Sabrina looked at her with confused eyes. Rose sighed and stood up and looked down at her auntie with determination shining in her eyes, "You said that our ancestors fought to protect the dragons. But now, innocent creatures are being hunted out of a hatred born of anger and revenge. You say I can choose my own fate. You say that my mark originally meant that I would protect dragons rather than slay them. I choose to fight the Huntsclan when I'm old enough. I choose to bring them to an end. I'm going to protect the dragons I tried to kill. I choose my original fate, Auntie."

**Well there it is. I have to thank Worker72, whose review gave me the idea to have the Dragon Council kind of responsible for the clan. At first I didn't know how I would fit it in but I found a way, as you can see. I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	8. The New Girl

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

**The New Girl**

Marissa Monroe walked up the steps of her new school. Marissa was a pretty young girl; the age of fourteen. She had eyes the color of ebony and long black hair that she kept in a tight braid.

She wore a tight denim skirt and a white top that showed her midriff; to complete the look she wore a pair of heeled white sandals.

She noticed the drooling stares from her male peers and smirked. Suddenly she was stopped.

"Hi there, you got a map?" asked some blonde guy. She raised an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

"'Cause the Bradster is lost in your eyes."

She sneered, "_Bradster?_ Do you always talk of your self as a third person? And for that matter, why would you call yourself something so retarded?"

"I… Uh…" he was clearly at a loss for words. "What's your name?"

"Brad Harrison." (Again, I don't know his last name so I'm making it up.)

"Well, _Brad_, I'm going to give you a tip. The _Bradster_ isn't very attractive and if you want to speak to me again, you will talk like a normal person."

**_FLASH_**

"Dudes, what's up?" Spud asked as he showed up at Jake's locker. "Yo, why you so late?" Trixie asked. In reality it was only two minutes later than he was normally at the locker. But Trixie and Spud always showed up together and Jake guessed that that was what she meant.

"Sorry, got held up. New girl, super hot. I bumped into her when she was talkin' to Brad. She threatened to turn me inside out and Brad hit me with my skateboard. Ya know I think he likes her."

Jake shook his head. Brad sure didn't wait very long. Rose had only been gone for about a month. Jake didn't think Brad was ever even worried.

"C'mon or we're all 'bout to be late for Rotwood." Trixie announced.

On the way to Rotwood's class, Spud kept talking about how cute that girl he ran into was. Jake found it amusing to watch Trixie's face turn several shades of red in anger.

Jake had a sneaking suspicion that Spud was making Trixie mad on purpose. It was obvious that Spud had a thing for Trixie. The way he would call her 'Honey' every now and then, how well he took the 'Knot-tying' premonition from Kara. One would think he wanted to marry her.

At the very least he wanted to date her. And from the look on Trixie's face, Jake concluded that the feelings were pretty mutual. But, as usual, Jake kept his mouth shut about it.

It was way too entertaining watching those two. Plus, it kept his mind of Rose. He tried to stifle his laughter when he took his seat.

His eyes widened when he saw the new girl. She _was_ hot! _'Not as hot as Rose.'_ His mind countered. He groaned and let his head drop onto his desk.

"Class, this is Ms. Monroe. Ms. Monroe, this is the class. Now take the seat by Mr. Long, now!"

Jake looked at the seat next to him. He couldn't remember the name of the guy who used to sit there but he transferred out of Mythology so his seat was the only vacant one.

"Hi, I'm Jake." He introduced himself as she sat down. "Marissa." She told him curtly.

"Nice to meet you."

She glared at him, "It won't be so nice if don't stop talking to me."

Needless to say, Jake was taken back by her rudeness. "Wha?"

"Listen, I know I'm gorgeous. I know you want me. But you're not even _close_ to being good enough for me. It's bad enough I have to sit by a loser like you, don't make it worse by making me continue to waste my beautiful voice on someone as unworthy as you."

Jake rolled his eyes and chose to listen to Rotwood, for once, rather than pay any more attention to the narcissistic bitch sitting next to him. _'Obviously not all new girls are nice. At least, I know to stay away from Marissa. Wish Rose gave me some type of warning… Aww man! I'm thinkin' 'bout her _again_!'_

After class he met back up with Trixie and Spud. "So what's the new home girl like? Any chance she could take your sad mind off of Rose?" Trixie asked. Jake knew that by that, she meant could he have a new crush on this girl so he'd forget about Rose.

"Not even, Trix. That chick's got a serious attitude problem goin' on there."

**_FLASH_**

Marissa walked up the stairs to the large house after school. Her father moved them all the way to New York from Michigan for this.

Her father got a call from the Huntsmaster. Marissa knew all about him. Her dad informed her of the Slayers, the Protectors and the Huntsclan. Being a descendant from one of the original Slayers than one of the Protectors, Marissa bore no dragon mark.

But that was irrelevant. The fact stood that Marissa was a well trained fighter and the Huntsmaster had wanted to see her.

She knocked on the door and waved good-bye to her father as he drove off. The Huntsmaster wished to speak to her alone. She would call him when their meeting was over.

The door opened and she walked in to be greeted by the man she came to see. He was big and wore a skeleton on his head.

"Follow me, Marissa." He ordered. She immediately complied. He led her into his office before he spoke again. "Do you know why I called you here?"

She shook her head. "You know of the Huntsclan, though."

"Yes, Father told me all about it when I was young. He had trained me ever since."

"In hopes that you would become one of us."

"Yes, Father was never able to join himself because of his leg." She answered. Her father had broken his leg in several places as a child and had walked with a limp ever since. As such, he was useless to the clan.

"Pity that, Marissa, do you know of my niece?"

"Isn't she Huntsgirl?"

"She _was_ Huntsgirl. She has been missing for nearly a month now. The police can not find her and neither can I. It's safe to assume that she has followed in Sabrina's foolish footsteps."

"Your sister who died?"

"No. That was Sandra, it would have been better if she followed in her mother's or my own stepsbut she chose to run like her cowardly aunt. That doesn't matter. Marissa, you are a strong girl, I know you will not betray the clan." He said, all in an eerily calm voice.

Marissa's eyes lit up. Not only was joining the clan her father's hope for her but it was her own dream as well. "Never."

He gave her a uniform identical to that of the previous Huntsgirl. Then he handed her a staff, "_You_, Marissa, are my new Huntsgirl."

**There we go. We have a new Huntsgirl! Yay! And Jake doesn't like this one! Double yay! Ok, I'm done being stupid now. Anyway, I hope you like it.Please review.**


	9. Dragon Meets Huntsgirl Dream Girl

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

AN: CelloSolo2007, my plot has not changed. It's the exact same plot I had from the beginning, trust me. I just needed a new antagonist. I have it all planned out so don't worry.

**Dragon Meets Huntsgirl; Dream Girl**

Things were quiet. They've been quiet ever since Rose disappeared. No Huntsclan to bother him. No evil wizards. No kidnapping goblins. No one needed his help.

It was leaving him restless.

He needed _something _to take his mind off the anger his was feeling. Trixie said that his anguish would soon turn into relief that Rose was no longer around to cause trouble. It hadn't. It had been a whole month and he still felt horrible.

It had been a week since the new girl,Marissa, had showed up. And it had been a week since the cops stopped searching for Rose.

They had searched all over New York. Even Jake, himself, flew around all of New York trying to find her.

He found nothing. Rose wasn't in New York and no one had any clue as to where she could be. He supposed that was why the police quit.

But why did her uncle? One would think that the Huntsmaster would never give up looking for her.

There had to be an explanation. A reason to why Rose left. A reason to why the Huntsmaster doesn't seem to care.

But Jake didn't know the explanation. He couldn't get it. And it made him angry and miserable.

He kicked a rock as he walked down the street and looked up at the moon. It was a full moon. Suddenly he saw Rose's beautiful face in it.

She closed his eyes and shook his head. Suddenly he heard a scream. He immediately turned into his dragon form and took off into the air.

He followed the scream into a deserted warehouse. He couldn't believe what he saw. An elfin woman crouched over a slaughtered unicorn. Silver blood was everywhere and the horn was ripped out.

But that wasn't the worse part. The elf woman was cowering from a young woman dressed up just like Huntsgirl. She was about to strike her down before he flew down in front of the poor elf.

The elf ran away instantly.

Jake took a look at her. This wasn't Rose. This Huntsgirl had a long black ponytail, in the Huntsgirl style, and she had black eyes. "Hey cutie, what's your name?" he asked flirtatiously.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm Huntsgirl."

He scratched his chin, "I don't think so, baby, I remember Huntsgirl bein' blonde and a lot cuter."

He noticed the anger flash in her eyes, "She couldn't handle things and _I'm_ here to take her place!" she shouted as she lunged at him and he tripped her with his tail.

He apparently didn't expect her to recover so quickly because he was caught off guard when she swiftly kicked him in the stomach, hard, as she fell. Before she hit the floor the stopped herself with her hands and flipped onto her feet before instantly kicking him hard in the back.

Jake groaned in pain. She didn't waste any time. Before he could compose himself she zapped him with her staff.

The pain was intense, he was sure that she would kill him. She did nothing. She picked up the unicorn horn from the ground. As she left he heard her say, "I have a deadline. Next time I see you, you'll be dead."

She left the dragon. She would have killed him but her Huntsmaster had given her a specific deadline to have the horn to him and she would _not_ let him believe her incompetent. She would show him she was better than the old Huntsgirl.

FLASH

Spud and Trixie were in Jake's grandfather's shop. Jake was supposed to be there an hour ago and Trixie was about to lose it when Jake limped through the door.

"Yo, man! What happened?" Spud asked at the same time Trixie yelled, "Jakey, you alright!"

Fu helped him to a chair. "Man, kid, what did you get into?"

"Are you faring well, young dragon?" his grandfather asked as he sat down. Jake shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand in dismissal, "Chill guys, I'm cool."

"What happened to you, Jake?" his grandfather asked. "Nothin' much, just ran into the new Huntsgirl."

Trixie's eyes widened, "_Another_ one! Didn't we just lose the first?"

"Yeah, well, turns out the Huntsmaster's been takin' applications." Jake stated glumly.

"So you'll just whip her like you did Rose." Spud stated. Jake shook his head, "It's gonna take more than what I had with Rose." He told them what happened.

"As bad as Rose was, she never managed to kill anyone. She most she did was steal, fight with me and argue with me. This new Huntsgirl, on her first day, slaughtered a unicorn and took me down. She doesn't do the things Rose did. She doesn't banter like Rose and I did when we were fighting, she goes in for the kill. She has a real killer instinct, nothing like Rose. I think she would have killed me if she didn't have other plans. I'm gonna need to train more, I wasn't ready for her, she caught me off guard…"

"We'll strengthen your training, young one. You will need to stop allowing yourself to be distracted though. This Huntsgirl is a bigger threat than the old Huntsgirl." His grandpa informed him.

"Yeah, kid, you're gonna need to stop focusing so much on Rose." Fu stated.

Jake nodded, he knew that. He let himself get caught off guard. He'd have to stop thinking about her so much… He'd have to get over her; to forget her.

He went home with that in his mind. He went straight to bed when he walked through the door.

He closed his eyes in misery.

_Dream_

_He sat up in a field, roses surrounded him. He picked one; strange, roses didn't grow like this. They grow in bushes..._

_Suddenly a black gloved hand came into view. Suddenly he wasn't in the field anymore. He was on top of a building in his dragon form. He took the hand and looked at the owner of the hand. _

_It was a woman in a tight black suit. She wore heeled boots and a black mask. The only thing he could see of her were her beautiful ocean blue eyes._

"_Who are you?" he asked. _

"_You'll learn that soon enough, Dragon."_

"_Why'd you help me up?" _

_Her eyes seemed to smile at him, "Because… I am your protector."_

**Well, it took me two days to finish that with all the interruptions I had to go through. I hope you like it and we'll be back to Rose in the next chapter. Please review.**


	10. Back To the NYC

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

**Back To the NYC**

"Ow…" Gracie moaned in pain as Rose flipped the poor woman over her shoulder; slamming her hard on her back. "_Rosie_, I just wanted to see if you wanted something to drink."

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed to the slightly older woman as she helped her up. "I just get so into my training sometimes."

Gracie laughed, "It's alright, girl, I knew the risk I was takin' when I came in here."

It had been seven years since Rose first came to Texas. Ever since she decided she was going to re-create the Protectors she took one of the empty barns and made herself a make-shift training room.

She looked at the twenty-one year old. Gracie didn't change much. Her hair was still kept short; she still wore blue jeans only and a red tank top. She always wore her cowgirl boots; which have seen better days, Rose got them for her on her on her eighteenth birthday and Gracie refused to get rid of the old boots.

Rose decided to go back inside with her cousin. She went into the bathroom and ran the cold water before splashing some on her face. She looked in the mirror.

The twenty year old stared at her reflection. Seven years had changed Rose quite a bit; her once shoulder-length hair had grown a little passed her mid back and nowadays she kept it in a high ponytail with a few strands falling in her face.

She wore blue jean shorts, which were cut off from jeans, a white sports bra and a pair of white tennis shoes.

She left to the kitchen where Cassie and Amelia were complaining. The two girls wore identical hairstyles, half up and half down. "I don't see why _Gracie_ gets to go and we can't." Cassie whined.

"We have as much right as she does!" Amelia agreed. Even little eight-year-old Tyler was arguing too. "I wanna be a Protector too!"

Sabrina rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Gracie is an adult."

"Exactly, I can't keep an eye on all of you. Auntie will train you guys and when you guys are old enough, you'll come to New York. But for now, it's just Gracie and I." Rose told them.

"Yeah, so shut your pie holes." Gracie said. "Did you pack already?"

"Yup, and I packed up all your junk too."

"Thanks, Grace, but you didn't have to."

"Yes I did. If I let _you_ pack we'd never get outta here!"

Rose smacked her, playfully, upside her head. Then she turned to the twins, "Now why don't you guys go figure out who gets our old room."

The two looked at each other before bolting out of the kitchen.

Sabrina and Damon smiled and shook their heads. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather wait a bit longer, Flowerbud?"

"Positive, Auntie… I already waited two years more than I planned."

"Yeah, don't worry 'bout us, Mama. I've done gone on the computer and found us a right nice place to live. It's big and the basement is perfect for Rosie's gym." Gracie told her.

"You see? There's nothing to worry about."

"We're just worried about you fighting the Huntsclan." Damon said, "Jonah is a tough one and the clan's supposed to be dangerous."

"Uncle Damon… I know it's dangerous but I know that I can stop them. I feel it. I'm meant to end the Huntsclan and have the Protectors resurface."

Sabrina hugged her niece and her step-daughter. She looked Rose in the eyes, "I know you'll be a great leader, Flowerbud."

"We best get goin' before we miss our flight." Gracie observed.

The two said their farewells, shed their tears and left. They got into the cab and left for the airport.

**_FLASH_**

"If you can't tell me why you keep runnin' out on me, we're so over." Gina told him. She huffed and stomped out when her boyfriend didn't answer her. He watched as the blonde left his grandfather's shop.

Yet another failed relationship attempt. Jake didn't feel bad. Gina was just one of his many, many ex's now.

Trixie and Spud stared at him. "Ain't you gonna go after her?" Trixie asked. "Nah, it was bound to happen anyway. Only a matter of time before my girls want more attention than I can give 'em."

"Harsh, dude." Spud commented.

Jake smiled at them and shrugged his shoulders, "Ain't no big. I had a fun run."

"Is that all your girlfriends are?" Trixie asked him. "Yeah, the M-Drag can't afford to have more. No girl likes secrets; I don't expect relationships to last long. I was surprised Gina lasted as long as she did."

"Yeah, normally you have girls runnin' out on you after like one month, she lasted two. That's gotta be, like, a world record or somethin'." Spud stated.

Jake laughed. Spud and Trixie were the exact same as they used to be, save for the fact they've been together for three years.

Jake finally got Spud to ask Trixie out and she reluctantly accepted. The date apparently went well because they've been together ever since. Spud still wore that same hat he always did and Trixie would kill before she gave up her trademark hairstyle.

Jake didn't change too much either, unless you count the growth spurt he went through when he turned fifteen.

Their taste in clothing hasn't changed. Trixie wore a baggy pair of blue hip-huggers, tennis shoes and a tight purple t-shirt. Spud had a pair of baggy, faded blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a baggy black shirt that he wore. And Jake wore baggy blue jeans, his tennis shoes and a large t-shirt with a snake like dragon printed on it.

"Well, soon as you beat Huntsgirl and the Huntsclan down the sooner you can have a normal relationship." Trixie said matter-of-factly. Jake shook his head, laughing, "Funny, Trix. Even without Huntsgirl, there'd be some big evil that'll take the Mack daddy from the ladies."

Just then the door swung open and Brad and his fiancé walked into the shop. Marissa smirked at Jake and his friends as she fingered the items on the shelf.

The woman left her once braided hair flow naturally. Hair that, in Jake's opinion, was too long to be attractive; it went passed her knees!

He groaned inwardly, knowing that soon she'd be Marissa Harrison. Everyone who had a brain knew she was only marrying Brad for his money.

Marissa walked over to her soon-to-be husband, "It's perfect."

"What's perfect?" Jake asked her. She smiled evilly, "For my new hair salon. Your _poor_, old grandpa can't afford to keep this piece of shit going so Bradley said I could have it torn down and put up a salon. Isn't it _wonderful_?"

"That's ain't gonna happen, Marissa." Jake said through gritted teeth, "Gramps is gonna get the money and you'll be out of a hair shop."

"Hair _salon_, loser. Remember that 'cause that's what's gonna be here when your gramps can't foot the bill. My Marissa always gets what she wants." Brad said. He and Marissa laughed as they left.

"Man, wouldn't it be great if Marissa was Huntsgirl?" Jake asked.

Spud and Trixie gave him confused looks and he laughed. "That way I could pound her and not feel bad 'bout it, later."

Trixie laughed, "_Shoot_, I'd pound her, no prob and I wouldn't feel bad a bit. I'd just worry 'bout the feds she'd sick on me."

"Dudes, what if she _is _Huntsgirl?" Spud asked; eyes wide. "Nah, Baby, Marissa's one of those 'Oh no, I broke a _nail_!' type of chick."

"'Sides, it'd be too obvious." Jake said, "The Huntsgirl would be someone we'd never expect." _'Like Rose…' _

**_FLASH_**

"You can turn into a bird and you flip out in a plane." Rose quipped dryly as Gracie clung to arm when they got off the plane. "When I'm flyin' on my own I _know_ I can trust me. _Anything_ could've happened on that thing!"

Rose raised an eyebrow, "Your cutting off my circulation, Grace."

"Oh, sorry!" she apologized and immediately let go.

"It's alright." Rose told her as she picked up two of their suitcases and Gracie grabbed the other two.

"Our furniture is gonna be delivered 'round six; it's only noon. We have enough time to go out for lunch." Gracie informed her.

"Great!" Rose smiled.

She was so excited. Almost as excited as her cousin, who had never been to New York before. Rose couldn't wait to show her around and maybe see some of her old friends too.

She definitely wouldn't have minded seeing Jake again.

**There's chappie number ten. I hope you like it! -- Please review.**


	11. Ex Huntsgirl Meets New Huntsgirl

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

**Ex Huntsgirl Meets New Huntsgirl**

"This is the most darlin' little coffee shop I ever did see!" Gracie exclaimed as she received her mocha latte.

Rose laughed as she bought her cappuccino, "It's a café."

"Whatever," she took a sip of her drink, "all I know is I've never had a better cup of coffee."

Rose shook her head. The first place they went to was Winston's Café after they dropped their things off at their new place. Rose didn't recognize it so she figured it was new and decided to look around.

She drank some of her cappuccino. Gracie was right, they had awesome coffee. She planned to come here everyday too.

"Come on, let's go home."

"Alright, but don't you wanna get somethin' to eat?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry, why, are you?"

"Not me, I just figured that you'd need the energy in case you have to pound some mugger." Gracie stated as they walked out of the café.

"New York isn't that bad. I've never been mugged once."

"Oh…" Gracie said, looking somewhat disappointed. Rose raised an eyebrow, "Jeez, with a face like that you'd think you _wanted _to get mugged."

Gracie shrugged her shoulders, "I've just never been mugged before. I kinda wanna know what it's like, ya know, for the experience."

Rose laughed, "You are something else, Gracie."

"Ugh!" yelled some woman. Gracie bumped into the poor woman when she was laughing with Rose and spilled her mocha latte all over the woman's blouse. "Oops, I am so sorry ma'am."

"You pathetic poor excuse for a living being! And a _redneck_! No wonder you're so incompetent, watch where you're going next time, moron!"

"Hey, she _said_ she was sorry. Chill out." Rose told her.

The woman glared at her, "_Sorry_ isn't going to get the stain out of my five-hundred dollar blouse!"

Rose glared back, "She wasn't the only one walking. It's your fault too, you could've easily moved."

"How _dare_ you talk to me like that! You don't even know who I am!"

"Yes, I do! You're the idiot who wasted five-hundred dollars on a _shirt_!"

"Because I _can_! I am Marissa Monroe, soon to be Marissa Harrison!"

"Big deal, I'm-" she was cut off by a burly blonde man coming out of the store they were near. "_Rose-alicious_!"

"Brad?" she asked with surprise. He dropped the bags he was carrying and picked Rose up in a hug. "Man, where've you _been_?"

"Texas."

"Wow, who's the cutie, Rosie?" Gracie asked.

"This is Brad."

"You _know_ her!" Marissa asked, enraged. "Yeah, Rose-alicious and I go way back."

"We went to school together." Rose said at the same time Brad said, "We used to date."

Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What were you doing? Hugging her like that!"

"Sorry, Marissa, I just missed her."

"Don't forget who you're _marrying_ in a few months."

"Bet he wishes it were my Rosie." Gracie started, "I mean _Rose-alicious_. Cute pet name, so what does he call _you_?"

Marissa went red in the face and grabbed Brad by the cuff of his shirt, picked up the bags and stomped off, dragging Brad and muttering, "Why don't _I_ have a pet name, you ingrate!"

Rose and Gracie laughed. "With an attitude like that, she could be crowned Miss America." Rose quipped.

"So, did ya really date that guy?"

"No, we went on _a_ date together. He screwed up and ditched me for this other girl. When she left, he tried to get with me. All he managed to do was give me a headache and keep me away from Jake."

"Oh, _he's_ that guy. I forgot the name. _Jake_ I remember, though, you wouldn't shut up about him for the first year you were with us."

Rose laughed, "I guess I was pretty into him, huh?"

"You _guess_? Girl, you were head over heels; smitten with the boy… Ya think I'll get to meet him?" she asked, excitement in her eyes.

Rose smiled, "Maybe. If he's still living here and you keep your mouth shut."

"The lips are zipped, Rosie."

"Good, now come on. We've wasted enough time; let's get going before our furniture get there."

Gracie nodded as Rose stopped a taxi.

They reached the house around three o'clock. "Wow, I didn't know we spent that much time out."

"Yeah… Well, we did walk to the café."

"We should buy a car." Gracie said.

"We don't have that kind of money. We don't know how much money we have left in the account."

"But we saved up a lot of money, though. We should have enough for a used car even after the money we spent for our furniture and your gym supplies. By the way, we still need to call to have your gym stuff delivered."

"I called when you were trying to find out which type of coffee you wanted."

"Oh, good… Man, oh man. I spent at least half an hour deciding what I wanted and it wound up all over some witch."

"I prefer the term bitch. Anyway, we still need to get a couple jobs before we enroll in NYU."

"They already accepted us and we have the cash for the books and stuff, what're you worked up about?"

"Gracie, the money we saved will only last us so long. I picked up an application and I'm gonna apply to Winston's Café."

"Well, I saw a pretty darlin' shop when we were walkin' around."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it looked pretty beat up but I'm sure I could get a job there."

"I didn't see it."

"That's 'cause I noticed it when you were fighting with that Marissa girl I started looking around. I saw the shop across the street; it had a help wanted sign."

"Oh, ok then. Why didn't I notice?"

"Because you were pissed off and were too busy having a screaming contest with Marissa."

"Oh… Well, alright then. We'll apply tomorrow morning."

**_FLASH_**

"That stupid, blonde bimbo. Who does she think she is!" Marissa vented as she took out her anger on a punching bag in her room.

She visualized the bag as Rose. "Rose… God, I hate her! Rose… Why does that name seem so familiar?"

She gasped as she punched the bag off the rope holding it to her ceiling. Her eyes widened as she realized, "Huntsmaster's niece has that name…"

She walked across her room and picked up the bag. She reattached the bag to her ceiling and began punching again, still picturing Rose's face.

She wasn't positive but she was pretty sure she knew who Rose was. And if she was right that meant that the old Huntsgirl had come back.

She smiled evilly; if that were the case then Marissa would take great pleasure in killing her and proving that _she_ truly was the better Huntsgirl.

**There's chapter eleven. Gracie's gonna apply to Gramps' store in the next chappie and she meets Jake! She'll probably meet Trixie and Spud too. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter, I had fun writing the argument. That actually happened to me once. Only I spilled spagetti all over a girl in the cafeteria at school. I said sorry and she was still pissy. And besides, who wastes all that money on a shirt when you can get the same shirt for twenty dollars at Dotsor Fashion Bug? Please review! **


	12. Gracie's New Job

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

AN: CelloSolo2007, in regards to your review on Solution, yes I did vote already. I voted for Eye of The Beholder. So I know the link, I like to play the games, thanks anyway, though. I can't wait until Saturday! XP Anyway, here's chapter twelve.

**Gracie's New Job**

Gracie entered the shop, quietly. Didn't shops normally have little bells or something to let the owner know someone came in?

Raising an eyebrow she looked up, well there was a bell. But it seemed to be useless. She reached up and took it down. It was easy to do, she was nearly six foot.

She looked at the bell, 'Might as well tell the shop keep while I'm here.' She thought to herself. She looked around but no one seemed be around. "You'd think for a shop that needs help, they'd have _someone_ here to talk to the appliers." She muttered to herself.

She was about to walk back out the door when she heard voices. She followed the voices into the back room. She peeked through the cracked door.

There was a short old man talking to a wrinkly grey dog. The old man was looking through papers.

"I do not understand. Why is my shop failing?" the old man asked, shaking his head.

Gracie's eyes widened slightly as the dog stood up on his hind legs and said, "Maybe it's 'cause you spend more time with dragon training than this rusty thing. Ya can't do both anymore. Maybe you're gettin' a little old there, Gramps."

After her initial surprise, Gracie shrugged her shoulders. She'd seen stranger sights. "Maybe it's 'cause ya'll ain't got no one out here to take applications." She spoke up as she walked through the door.

She watched in amusement as the old man's eyes widened and the dog instantly got back on all fours and 'woofed'. Gracie laughed and shook her head at them.

"Now, don't ya'll worry 'bout me. Unless that's what it takes to get a job, in which case, worry away." She told them smiling.

She watched the dog eye her suspiciously, "Ya know, normally humans freak out at least a _little_ when they see a talking dog."

"Well, _normally_, humans are humans. I'm a changeling."

The dog blinked and then shrugged, "That explains it. Not many changelings in New York, where you from? Tennessee?"

"Nah, I'm from Texas. Best damn state in all of the U.S. of A."

"Who are you?" the old man asked her.

"Name's Gracie; Gracie Connors, now do I talk to the old man about a job or the doggy?"

"You will speak with me, Ms. Connors. I am Lao Shi and this is Fu Dog." The man answered.

"Ya can call me Gracie, I'd prefer it."

"Very well, Gracie. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I got me three siblings, my little sisters and a little brother. They still live in Texas with Mama and Daddy and I'm livin' with my cousin. And I'm twenty one."

"I meant what experience you have. Have you any experience in shop work?"

"Not professionally but I take orders and do as I'm told."

"Ah, just give her the job, already. The girl needs the job and it ain't like ya got people barging through the doors beggin' for jobs." Fu stated.

"I suppose. You seem like a nice young woman and you already know of Fu Dog so we wouldn't have to worry about keeping it a secret."

"So I got the job?"

"Yes, you have the job."

"YES!" she squealed, "Thank you, _so_ much! I won't let you down. Oh, by the way, your bell doesn't work." She handed him the broken bell.

**_FLASH_**

"So… um, call me." the pretty blonde blushed as she gave Jake her phone number. "You got it, sweet thing." She blushed even more before running back to her friends giggling excitedly.

Jake shook his head and chuckled as he walked back to Trixie and Spud. "Dude, who was that foxy- Yow!" he yelped when Trixie dug her elbow into his stomach.

They were at a diner, enjoying their lunch before they had to go back to the shop. Only Jake worked there as Trixie already had a job tutoring and Spud… Well, Lao Shi wasn't desperate enough to hire him.

"She said her name was Carrie."

"Jakey, have you ever considered dating someone who _isn't_ a blonde bimbo?"

Jake raised an eyebrow, "They're not bimbos."

"Shoot, what about Maria, Jenny, Candice, Amanda… the list goes on. All blonde; all slutty bimbos."

"Gina wasn't." Jake countered.

"One out of thirty, Jake. That's not good."

"Carrie might be different." He said in defense.

"Jake, did you _not_ see her giggle like an airhead?"

"Aw, c'mon, Trixie, Jake's heart is a complex muscle. He looks for a replacement for Rose in every blue eyed blonde girl he sees."

Trixie and Jake stared at him with dumbfounded looks. The guy was a total idiot one minute and next thing you know he's all insightful.

Jake shook his head. Not that he'd tell his friends, but there was some truth in what Spud said. Ever since Rose disappeared, Jake was only attracted by blonde girls with blue eyes.

It was kind of dumb, still being hung up over a middle school crush… But that's what he did. He never found what he was looking for, though. Every time he looked at one of his girlfriends, he always looked for Rose.

But none of them fit. They were all ditzy, slutty, high maintenanced, or too bubbly to be her. And their eyes were never right. Only Rose had those perfect blue eyes that looked like two oceans.

Not to mention that being the American Dragon always screwed everything up. Gina was the closest he ever got to Rose. Her wavy blonde hair, although her eyes were still wrong as light blue, she was smart, she could be funny… But she didn't have the fire.

It was funny. He actually looked for Huntsgirl too. After all, Huntsgirl was Rose… the old one at least. He always liked the fire and strength in the old Huntsgirl. He only wished that she wasn't trying to kill him all the time.

He figured Trixie was right; he really should try someone who didn't resemble Rose... especially since he'd never find anyone like her.

He shrugged it off, "Yo, you're outta your mind." He laughed and looked at his watch, "And I'm late!" he yelled as he ran out the door.

About fifteen minutes later he, Trixie and Spud arrived at the shop. The first thing he heard was his grandfather, "You would think that as you grew older you would have become more punctual." He looked at Lao Shi, who was glaring at him.

"Sorry, G, lost track of time."

"I do not have time for scolding, right now. You must meet your new co-worker." He gestured to a pretty brunette sitting at the counter.

"Howdy! I'm Gracie."

"I'm Jake." He smiled and shook her hand, "This is Trixie and that's Spud, they tend to hang here."

"Nice to meet ya'll."

"You too. You from Tennessee or somethin'" Trixie asked.

She gave a blank look, "Why does everyone assume I'm from Tennessee? I'm from _Texas_."

"Oops, sorry, girl."

"No problem." Gracie waved it off. Her eyes widened, "You said your name is Jake?"

"Yeah, Jake Long. Why?"

"_And_ you're the American Dragon?" she asked.

"You know?" he asked back.

"It is alright, Jake. Gracie is a changeling and she will not tell anyone your identity."

Gracie rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Yeah, ya ain't got nothin' to worry about. My lips are sealed."

Gracie couldn't believe it. It was one thing that she knew she was going to meet the American Dragon and wasn't allowed to tell Rosie. But now she knew the American Dragon was the very same boy who stopped talking to Rosie for no apparent reason before she left and she couldn't tell her!

She groaned inwardly. She was going to have to buy a _lot_ of aspirin.

**That's the end of that. Yes, it's very boring and I'm sorry for both that and the long wait. The next chapter will be better! Rose goes out for her first night as the Protector. Poor Gracie, she knows a big secret and she's not allowed to tell her cousin. Damn her for being so trustworthy. XP Just kidding, it's a good quality. Anyways, please review and chapter 13 will be up within the next two days, guaranteed. **


	13. Protected

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

AN: Worker 72, to answer your question about Lao Shi and the DC, the truth is that I never thought about it and wanted more problems. So let's just say that the Dragon Council's being a bunch of assholes and think he's too old to be training his grandkids and running a shop at the same time.

**Protected**

Rose was happy. She smiled as she observed her work. She didn't get that job at the café but she did get to fix up her gym in the basement, at least.

She had her large radio for music as she worked out. She had a treadmill, a punching bag, weights, and every other piece of equipment seen in a professional gym.

In fact, her gym was better, because it was hers.

She cracked her neck and went upstairs to get a drink of water. She saw Gracie munching on jerky. Rose rolled her eyes, "Those things are packed with fat, you do know that, right?"

"Hush up, Rosie. I deserve this."

"You do, huh? Why's that?"

"I got the job." She stated proudly. Rose's eyes brightened, "You did? That's awesome!" She exclaimed as she snatched the beef jerky away from her cousin and threw it away.

"Hey!"

"Hey, what?" Rose threw her a bag of baby carrots, "Chew on those, they're healthier for you."

"You're not my mama." She pouted and opened the bag.

"You need to eat healthier, Grace. You want to help me fight but you eat like a pig." Rose sighed, "Shouldn't you be a vegetarian anyway? I mean you've been animals before, so why eat them?"

"I'm a carnivore, Rosie. I like meat." She looked at the carrots in her hand in disgust. "I can't live on rabbit food! 'Sides, that's the beauty of being a changeling, I can just change into a tiger or anything else that's big and strong and I'm all set!"

Rose laughed at her and shook her head. Gracie then chose to ask, "So did you apply for the café job?"

"Nope, they had no openings and I doubt they'll even consider me after I threw the manager on to the counter."

"You what!"

"He bumped into me when I was asking for an application! I was caught by surprise and I threw him onto the counter. It's a reflex." Rose admitted sheepishly.

Gracie merely shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose as Rose said, "I'll be in the gym. Later on tonight, I think I'll patrol around. You know?"

"Will ya need me to go with ya?"

"Nah, I doubt it. I'm just going to check out what's going on around here. Besides you have a headache."

Gracie raised an eyebrow, "How did you know that?"

"You always rub the bridge of your nose when you have a headache. You should go to bed."

----

Gracie nodded as her cousin went to her gym. Gracie put away the carrots after munching on a few, went upstairs and flopped on her bed.

Jake was the American Dragon. Gracie wasn't allowed to tell. Maybe she could tell Jake about Rosie.

She shook her head. She knew what would happen then. Jake would remember Rosie as Huntsgirl. He'd instantly be filled with distrust towards Gracie and she'd, more than likely, wind up fired.

She sighed, "Best let them meet on their own." She said to herself before deciding to go to sleep.

**_FLASH_**

She was at it again. She was always causing him trouble.

She was Huntsgirl, it was her job. Jake learned long ago to watch his back around her. She was deadly and she'd kill him in an instant if given the chance. She wouldn't hesitate either.

He learned how to keep her at bay and their fights normally ended in her running away.

She threw a kick at his stomach; but he grabbed her foot and threw her into a tree. She groaned in pain.

She quickly got back onto her feet and charged at him. He flew into the air and she skidded to a stop.

----

She turned around and ran farther into the park. She knew the dragon was right behind her so she picked up the pace. She smiled to herself; she'd kill him this time. The American Dragon and Huntsgirl were evenly matched, unfortunately, but that was only when they played fair.

Suddenly, she stopped. She didn't wait for him to land; she zapped him with her staff.

Having learned that this Huntsgirl wasn't so hesitant with that staff of hers, he dodged it for the most part. He didn't expect it to hit one of his wings.

He fell to the ground with a thud and before he could get up a large cage dropped over him.

He tried to lift it up but it seemed that the bars locked onto the metal platform he fell on. He tried to bend the bars, to no effect.

"That cage is completely dragon-proof. Now say good ni-" she was cut off when someone jumped on the cage.

----

Rose saw a woman in clothes identical to what she once wore and not so far behind her she saw the American Dragon.

She followed them into the park and watch as the woman, whom of which, she assumed, had taken her place as the new Huntsgirl, trapped the dragon.

She jumped onto the cage that trapped the dragon, "I don't think this is fair." She replied.

"This is none of your business, now leave!"

----

Jake tried to see who was on top of the cage. From the sound of the voice, whoever it was, she was female. And he heard that voice before…

The woman jumped off the cage in front of him. She was dressed in a black, tight suit. She wore black gloves, heeled boots and a mask that even hid her hair from view.

He didn't see her face but he guessed that the only thing visible would be her eyes. Then he remembered a dream he had when he was still a teenager. He never told anybody about that dream; it was just a dream after all… So why was the woman from his dream standing in front of him!

He couldn't get out. All he could do was watch. "Nope, I can't do that. This _is_ my business. So why don't you go home and leave the nice dragon alone?"

Huntsgirl glared at the woman, "I am Huntsgirl of the Huntsclan. And if I must I will kill you too."

"You can try." She replied as she charged at Huntsgirl. Huntsgirl got ready to move to the side expecting a blow to the stomach.

Apparently, that wasn't what the woman had in mind as she flipped over Huntsgirl and drop kicked her.

The kick made Huntsgirl drop her staff. She got to her feet and punched the woman; she ducked the punch and threw her own blow into Huntsgirl's stomach. She doubled over for a minute before back-flipping away from her.

She picked up her staff and hit the other woman in her stomach with it. She doubled over for a second then reached up and grabbed a hold of the staff, attempting to get it away from Huntsgirl.

Huntsgirl kept a strong grip on it as the woman tried to pry it out of her hands. The two tried wrestling it out of each other's grips until the woman head-butted Huntsgirl hard enough for Huntsgirl to loosen her grip and fall into a bit of a daze.

The woman jumped back with the Huntsgirl's staff in her hands. Huntsgirl shook her head and looked at the woman just in time to see her point the staff directly at her neck. "This is where you take my advice. Go home and leave the nice dragon alone."

Huntsgirl glared at her, "This isn't over."

"No, it's not. But it will be, now leave before I make an example out of you."

She said nothing and retreated. The woman looked at him, "She could have at least said good bye. I do believe I feel insulted." She said to him in a mock hurt voice.

"You- you're my dream girl! I-I mean I had a dream and you were in it! I mean, _aw man_!" he rolled his eyes at himself; he sounded like some desperate guy trying to get a date by using a lame pick up line.

She laughed, "And you're the dragon of my dream, so don't worry." She winked at him.

She zapped the lock with the staff setting him free. Once he got out of the cage and was about to thank her and ask who she was, she jumped up and kicked him in the chest.

----

She knew she shouldn't have done it. She knew she wasn't Huntsgirl, but she wasn't trying to hurt him.

Seeing the American Dragon again just brought back so many memories. She never realized, then, how much fun it was fighting him.

She stood on him for a second before stepping off, giggling and offered a hand to help him up.

"What is _wrong_ with you!"

She didn't answer his question, instead she said, "I think someone needs more training." She looked up at him with smiling, ocean blue eyes, before back-flipping away from him and taking off.

----

He shook his head and let himself revert to his human form. He smiled to himself. Who was that woman?

_"I am your protector."_ He remembered the answer she gave him in his dream.

His thoughts went back to her eyes. They were such a beautiful blue color. The exact same color of the ocean… His eyes widened as he stared in the direction that woman ran off in, _'Ocean blue eyes! It's impossible!"_

**This should have been posted a while ago but people kept kicking me off the damn computer. I hope you like this. It's not as long as I wanted butI stillhad fun writing it. I also decided to put ----wherever it changesfocus on people who are in the same scene so to save confusion. I hope it helps. Please review!**


	14. You!

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

**You!**

"I can't believe you! You _hit_ the American Dragon! You're supposed to be _protectin_' the dragons _not_ hitting 'em!" Gracie yelled after she heard her cousin's tale of the night before.

"I couldn't help myself! I didn't hurt him, startled him a bit maybe but I didn't hurt him!" Rose replied as she placed the Huntsgirl's staff inside her chest, where she kept her weapons.

"Why would you attack him, then?"

"Seeing him again just reminded me of old times. I didn't know it at the time, but he was a lot of fun! He kept me on my toes and he was a great workout!" Rose defended herself.

Gracie shook her head and laughed at Rose. "Rosie, you're out of your mind. I'll talk to ya later, I'm goin' to work."

**_FLASH_**

"Jakey, I doubt that Rose is back in town." Trixie told him after listening to what happened.

"It _has_ to be her, she has her eyes!"

"First off, she's not the only girl in the world with blue eyes. _And_ it was dark last night, there's no way you could tell the exact shade of blue she had."

"I thought Rose was the bad guy…" Spud replied as they entered the shop.

"She _is _the bad guy. Jake just _wants_ this mystery girl to be Rose."

Gracie walked in at that last comment. "Did I miss somethin'?"

"Nah, girl, Jake's just trippin'."

"Yeah, Jake got, like, saved by some ninja chick and he totally thinks she's his ex-girlfriend."

Gracie raised an eyebrow at them, "Really? You were saved?" she inquired.

Jake told her the story of what happened and she nodded, "Who knows? It may, very well, be your old girlfriend."

"Nah, see, that's impossible because home girl was the old Huntsgirl. The girl is _evil_." Trixie said.

"Well, _maybe_, she realized the error of her ways and decided to make up for them! You never know! You don't know what goes on inside someone's head and ya shouldn't go making up conclusions to things you don't even understand! Don't act like you know everything when you _don't_!" Gracie growled at her.

Jake, Trixie and Spud stared at her with wide eyes. "Uh… Sorry…"

Gracie smiled nervously, "Oh, it's ok. Sorry 'bout that. I just hate it when people act like they're always right when they could be wrong, ya know? Pet peeve." She shrugged and went into the back.

Jake stared in the direction Gracie went suspiciously.

Trixie and Spud decided to take off shortly afterwards. Jake was sitting behind the cash register as Gracie was organizing the stock. "It's really not that bad. All that's needed is a little re-modeling and maybe a commercial to put it out there ya know? I think I'll talk to Lao Shi about it." She spoke.

Jake nodded. "That could work…" He eyed her, "Hey, Gracie?"

"What?"

"You took what Trixie said kinda personally. How come?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I told you that when people do that it ticks me off. That's all."

"I don't think so. I think you're hiding something. I mean she showed up around the same time as you. You know something about her."

"It's a coincidence, Jake, and you're paranoid." She told him calmly. He sighed, "You're probably right."

The woman could have been Rose. But she may not have. Gracie didn't seem to know anything. Trixie could've been right. Maybe he was just seeing things… It _was_ pretty dark, so he really _couldn't_ tell the shade of her eyes.

**_LATER THAT DAY_**

"Yo, Kara! Hey, Sara!" Jake greeted the oracle twins when he saw them walking down the street. "Hey, Jake! How are you?" Sara asked.

"Hey." Kara replied.

"I'm good. What're you guys doing here?"

"Sara wants to go to the mall so she can flirt with the cashier at Planet Music. I'm going so she doesn't look too obvious. Luckily for her, it works."

"Tryin' to hook up with a human? You sure that's a good idea, Sara?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, why not? It's not like I've any visions about it so that's a good sign." She answered smiling. Her eyes flashed gold, "Oh, speaking of visions, you're gonna get knocked down by a big man in a ski mask! Hahaha, ouch!"

"We should get going before the mall closes." Kara stated. Jake nodded, "See ya, guys, later!"

"Bye-bye, Jake!"

"See, ya." Kara's eyes flashed gold and she turned to look at Jake, "Tell her I said hi."

"Huh?"

"You'll find out. Let's go, Sara."

With that said the two left; leaving behind a very confused man.

**_FLASH_**

****Rose was walking around Central Park. It was peaceful, no one was around. She replayed her meeting with the dragon.

It was surprising that she actually _missed_ him. She shook her head and laughed at herself.

She then thought of her replacement. Pathetic was the only word that came to mind. Ok, so she was _alright_ but she the only thing she did better than Rose was being cold blooded.

When Rose was Huntsgirl, she tended to hesitate a lot when she used the staff against a foe.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the large man behind her until he grabbed her purse and took off.

Her eyes wide, it took her a moment to realize what just happened. "Oh, hell no!" she yelled as she ran after him.

She saw him look back and see the blonde hot on his trail. He ran faster so Rose picked up the pace as well.

Soon they were out of the park and the man ran into the street, making the cars swerve to a stop.

Rose jumped on top of a car and onto another. He made it to the other side just as soon as Rose hopped onto the last car. She hopped onto the hood of the car and leaped off, tackling the thief to the ground, unfortunately knocking down a poor innocent man in the process.

She snatched her purse from the thief and got off him, allowing him to run away after muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "Crazy bitch."

She threw her purse over her arm and extended her arm to help up the poor guy she inadvertently caused to fall.

----

Jake rubbed the back of his head as he sat up. _'Well, there's Sara's vision…'_ he thought, closing his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he opened his eyes to see a hand extended towards him.

He stared at the hand with wide eyes. The hand had a birthmark shaped as dragon, the tail wrapped around the wrist and the wings and head up the palm.

He looked up to see the face of the woman he'd been dying to see for seven years. It was her. She was older and prettier, but she was her.

"Rose?"

Her eyes widened in, what he guessed was, realization. "Jake?"

"It's you!" they exclaimed at the same time.

**Hahaha it's you! Real smooth, anyways, they met! Gracie's a good liar. Hope you like it. Please review! **


	15. Catching Up

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

AN: It's all about Rose and Jake in this one. Also, I know I rushed a bit at the end but I was in a bit of a hurry. Mom wanted me off and I wanted to post it.

**Catching Up**

"Well, I guess it was only a matter of time before I saw you again… Though, I gotta say, this is _not_ the way I envisioned it." Rose said with a slight laugh as Jake finally took her hand.

She pulled him up. "It's really you…" He said.

She nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we've got that established. Come on; since I knocked you down let me buy you some dinner."

"You didn't knock me down, that guy did."

"Well, I knocked him down so I'm the main cause now let's go." She told him as she took his hand and went to a sit down diner.

They sat down and told the waitress what they wanted. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again. You didn't even say goodbye." He told her.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled a humorless smile, "I'm surprised you even cared. You avoided me like the plague."

His eyes widened, "I… I was going through some things." He replied lamely.

"I bet. Anyway, it's not like I had this whole _plan_ to leave. It was like an impulse, I suddenly felt like leaving so… I left." She shrugged.

"Why'd you go?"

"My uncle wanted me to join the family business and I wanted to be an actress." She flashed him a bright smile.

He smiled, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yup, you know the camera loves me." She said in a mock conceited voice.

He laughed slightly as their food arrived. Jake had a double cheeseburger with fries he drowned in ketchup and a coke while Rose had a strawberry smoothie and a chicken salad.

"So… where'd you go?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"When you left, where did you go? The cops couldn't find you." _'Neither could I.'_ he thought, thinking of when he flew around, trying to find her.

"Oh, I ran away to some family members in Texas."

He stared at her blankly as he spoke, "Texas."

She nodded as she took a bite of her salad. "Do you know a girl named Gracie?"

Rose looked at him, "Yeah. She's my cousin."

Jake stared at her, momentarily forgetting his food. He _told_ that girl all about Rose and she didn't have the decency to tell him that she was related to her and _living_ with her!

That woman even let him believe that he was delusional. He _knew_ she knew something.

"How do you know her anyway?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She works at my Grandpa's shop with me."

This time Rose stared blankly at him, "She works with you and she didn't tell me? She knows all about you! She should've told me!"

Jake forgot his anger for the moment as he smirked at her, "So you've been talkin' about me, huh?"

Rose blushed, "Well… Yeah, I mean you _were_ the only decent guy I ever went out with… And then you started ignoring me for no reason. So, yes, you were talked about."

Jake took a bite out of his burger deciding not to comment further on the touchy subject. "So, what all did you do in Texas?"

"Well, I moved in with my Auntie Sabrina and my Uncle Damon. I went to school with Gracie, Uncle Damon hacked into some computers so I couldn't be traced and when I wasn't babysitting the twins and Tyler; I'd work out and play with the animals."

"Why didn't they send you back? Or at least tell your uncle where you were?"

"Personal reasons; my auntie and uncle don't really get along and I guess she wanted me away from him as much as I did."

Jake nodded in understanding, "So… any boyfriends?"

"Nope."

Jakes eyes widened, "No? Why not?"

Rose laughed at his shocked expression, "Hey, it's not like I hadn't been asked out or hit on. I just never had time for a boyfriend I was busy with… working out."

He raised a brow, "Working out takes up so much time?"

She shrugged and took a sip of her smoothie. "What can I say? I'm dedicated."

He shook his head and started eating his fries. He didn't get her… Well, he never really understood her in the first place but now… now she was just more complicated.

He thought about the woman in the park. Then he thought about Rose. It was too much of a coincidence and yet he still wasn't sure.

He ignored the coincidences years ago when Rose was Huntsgirl. Could he just be jumping to conclusions now?

Maybe Rose was the woman and maybe Rose was still part of the Huntsclan. He knew both were possible even though he wanted to believe she'd given up the latter.

Then again, wasn't her _cousin_ a magical creature? Did Rose even _know_ about Gracie being a changeling?

"So, what about you?" she spoke, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What about me?"

"What have you been up to all these years?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, ya know. I've been mainly chillin' out with Trix and Spud. Nothing special."

"Oh, you three are still friends?"

"Oh, yeah, Trixie, Spud and me? We're still tight as ever. Only difference now is that Spud and Trixie are dating."

Rose smiled, "I saw that coming."

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious they were meant for each other. And they're _great_ together."

"So, how about you? Any girlfriends?"

"Yeah, tons of 'em."

Rose smirked, "Still the ladies man, I see."

"What can I say, the ladies dig me." He wagged his eyebrows at her. She tried to suppress her laughter and failed miserably.

When they were finished eating, Jake suggested they take a walk. Rose nodded her head in agreement.

Jake watched the wind breeze through Rose's hair, making the ponytail and loose strands fly around.

She brushed a few strands behind her ear. "It's so windy." She laughed.

He just smiled at her, "Yeah, it is."

Her eyes widened, "Jake, do you know where we are?"

He took his eyes off of her to look around. He laughed, "I wasn't even paying attention to where we were going." He admitted.

It was the place they had their very first date. "Me neither." She said quietly. "I missed you a lot, Jake."

"I missed you too, Rose."

She smiled sweetly as she sat down on the grass and Jake followed suit. "So, Mr. Ladies Man, do you have a girl in your life now?"

Jake stared at her, "No. Not at the moment." He answered her question. She didn't reply though.

She leaned back until her back hit the ground and watched the clouds as Jake stayed sitting up; watching her.

He noticed the sun was setting. "I love the night." Rose spoke as she stared at the sunset.

"Yeah?"

"It's so mysterious and anything can happen. It's the time for sleep but it's still more active than day. And the sunsets are so pretty."

He turned to face the sunset. "I guess so. I always preferred the day though. It seems bad things mainly happen at night."

"They happen during the day too."

"Mostly at night though. Daytime's safer."

"That's true. But doesn't that add to the excitement of the night life?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I guess. But I still prefer the day."

She turned to look at him and smiled broadly. "It's been good catching up with you, Jake. I should get going though."

He stood up and helped her to her feet. "Maybe next time I see you, it'll be less painful." He joked.

"Let's hope."

"C'mon, I'll walk you home. You've already been mugged once… well, almost."

She smiled and grabbed his arm. "Ok, you can be my hero. Protect me from all the bad things that hide in the night."

He laughed, "You got it." He replied. _'Are you her?' _he wondered as he walked her to her home.

Never in his life had he wanted to believe something so badly. It was still hard for him to believe she used to be bad. Could she have really quit the clan?

So many things pointed to yes. But he didn't know if it were true or if he just wanted it to be.

Gracie made it seem Rose had changed. But, then again, she could also be working with Rose despite her magical origin.

He hated being so suspicious. The Rose/Huntsgirl situation seemed to have made him constantly so.

He hated being confused. With Rose, he was always so.

Only one thing was clear. He spent the majority of the day with her. And as dangerous as it was, he was falling for her again. With Rose, he seemed to be a moth to her flame.

God, he hoped he wouldn't get burned again.

**There's that. I hope you liked it. I thought it'd be over by the 15th chapter, I guess it's gonna be longer than what I thought. I can't think of anything else to write. Please review!**


	16. Hatred

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

AN: A. Nonymous, yeah I heard of that musical. It was on an episode of Family Guy, I wasn't sure what it was about though since it was only mentioned once. It sounds pretty interesting I might go look that up. Anyways, man 102 reviews, I've never gotten that many for a fiction. I'm so happy! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, I hope you like this one just as much.

** Hatred **

Hatred… never in her entire life had she ever had such a feeling for a person… she hated dragons, goblins, fairies, everything not normal. She despised everything magical.

She had never hated a human though… well, not until recently. Rose. Rose. That stupid blonde woman; Marissa thoroughly loathed the woman. She disliked some people but no one was ever important enough to be hated by her.

The woman named Rose; Marissa couldn't stand her. Marissa had never had to feel jealousy towards another person. Marissa always got what she wanted. She was always the prettiest, the strongest, she was the best.

Then _Rose_ came.

Next thing she knew Rose was the only thing her fiancé talked about. _Rose-alicious_ this and _Rose-alicious_ that.

As if that wasn't bad enough, she came and screwed up Marissa's chance to finally slay the American Dragon! Not only that; but she made Marissa look like a no good amateur! Marissa had never been so humiliated and embarrassed. And right in front of her enemy too!

Yes, she knew now, who Rose was. It was too obvious.

First the damnable blonde shown up and had the same name as the Huntsgirl who disappeared. That was suspicious enough but then a strange woman came about and saved that despicable dragon.

That made it all too clear. It was no coincidence; Rose was the ex-Huntsgirl.

"You're certain?"

"Yes, Huntsmaster, your niece has come back to New York and she is making a mockery of everything the Huntsclan is."

"I see. Do you know where she has been residing?"

"Yes, she told Brad that she has been in Texas. I have no doubt that that is where your sister is."

"That's good to know."

"What do you want me to do, Huntsmaster?"

"What I always want you to. I want you to slay the American Dragon. But now, I want you to kill his protector too."

**_FLASH_**

"Bye, Gracie."

"See ya later, Rosie." She replied as she left.

She didn't tell Gracie about went on the day before. No, Gracie didn't know that she met up with Jake. She didn't know that Rose knew she kept him a secret.

Rose wasn't mad, fortunately for her cousin. Rose knew that Gracie never kept secrets unless it was important. But what Rose wanted to know was what was so important about keeping the fact that she worked with Jake Long a secret from her?

She shrugged. She couldn't think of that at the moment. She had a job interview to go to.

**_FLASH_**

****"Hey ya'll." Gracie greeted everyone as she walked through the door.

Jake, Trixie and Spud all looked up and waved at her. Jake didn't tell the other two that he had seen Rose yet. He was about to when Gracie came in.

She smiled sweetly, obviously not noticing the suspicious glare Jake was giving her. Why did she lie to him? Why couldn't she just tell him that she was Rose's cousin?

"Hey there, Lao Shi." She said when Jake's grandfather came out from the back room.

"Hello, Gracie."

"Have ya thought about what I said?"

"Yes. I believe it shall prove most helpful."

Gracie smiled, "Great! I'll stay late so we can talk about the designs and stuff like that."

Lao Shi nodded and went back into the back room. "Yo, what was that all about, Grace?" Trixie asked.

"Well, I figure with a little remodeling people will wanna come in more. Then I was thinkin' of a commercial and maybe a newspaper ad. The publicity will be good for the shop."

Trixie nodded her, "Shoot, you got a good eye for business, girl."

"Thank you… Um, Jake, do you have a problem?" she asked when she noticed him staring at her.

'Yeah, the fact that you had the nerve to lie to me to my face.' He thought. He didn't get to say it out loud because in walked the wicked bitch of the city.

"What do you want now, Marissa?" he asked. She looked at him for a minute before looking at Gracie.

"I should have known." She said, staring at Gracie.

"Should've known what?" he asked her. He was already irritable, the last thing he needed was to deal with Marissa at the moment.

She smirked, still looking at Gracie. "That the hick would only be able to get work in this run down place."

"For your information, this place'll be filled with customers soon enough." Gracie sneered. Obviously, Jake concluded, the two knew each other.

Marissa laughed, "Oh, stop! Quit dreaming, you pathetic red neck and go back to Texas." She paused for a minute, "While you're at it, take your bitchy cousin with you too."

"Damn, Marissa, don't you have a corner to work or somethin'?" Trixie asked.

Marissa's face turned three shades of red. Jake had to admit it was a funny site. "How _dare_ you talk to me like I'm some sort of cheap _whore_!"

"Yeah, didn't you know? She's an _expensive_ one." Someone said from behind her. She turned around and everyone saw her. "Careful, I have a mocha latte and I'm not afraid to use it."

Jake thought he actually heard Marissa growl before she stomped out. Rose laughed.

He looked at Gracie, whose face drained of all color. Then he looked at Spud and Trixie, both had wide eyes and open mouths.

"Hey, Gracie, I got you your favorite."

Gracie stared frantically at her and then to Jake. Her mouth opening and closing like a fish trying to breathe in air. Jake had to stifle a laugh.

"Wh-what are you doin' here!"

"I'm bringing you coffee. I figured it'd be nice and since I've never actually _seen _where you've been working I thought I'd stop by." Rose smiled sweetly at her.

Rose turned away from her to look at Jake. "By the way, Grace. I've had the pleasure of meeting your co-worker. Haven't I, Jake?"

Jake shook his head, "Yeah, we have." He smiled at her as she smiled at him.

"Hold up." Trixie started, she turned to Jake, "Is she who I _think_ she is?"

"Dude, she, like, looks like Rose. Only she's older, with longer hair and junk." Spud stated.

Rose giggled slightly and held up her hand with the birthmark, waving it a bit. "Guilty."

**_FLASH_**

****Marissa was fuming when she left the shop. Once again that stupid bitch had the nerve to insult her; to embarrass her without any chance of retaliation.****

She hated her. She hated her so much.

She's never hated anyone in her life… no one human at least. But this woman had made a mockery of the Huntsclan and a mockery of _her_.

Marissa seethed; how she would love the feel of her blood on her hands. She would kill the dragon swiftly… but Rose… Rose would die slowly. Rose would die _very_ slowly.

Marissa smiled as she thought of ways to kill her. It would be bloody with torture devises. She'd be screaming for mercy and begging for death by the time Marissa was through with her.

She knew where her cousin worked at. That'd be helpful. It'd be very helpful indeed.

She couldn't wait until she had Rose in her grasp; until she choked every last breath out of that dreadful woman.

Oh, God, did she hate her.

**I'm going to stop it there. Poor Gracie seems like she's going to have a panic attack. Next chapter Gracie's gonna have some esplainin' to do. Lollies, I Love Lucy just popped in my head. And Marissa doesn't seem to like Rosie very much, does she? Anyway, please review and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	17. The Truth Comes Out

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

**The Truth Comes Out**

"I can't _believe_ this!" Trixie yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me you worked with Jake?" Rosie asked.

"Well, you see-"

"Why'd you go and lie to me like that!" Jake demanded.

"Well, I-"

"I talked about him a lot to you, you could've at least told me you worked with him." Rosie stated.

"I know and-"

"Dude, we, like, told you everything." Spud said.

"Listen-"

"We told you _everything_ and all this time you was bunkin' with Huntsgirl!" Trixie accused.

"If you would just-"

"How do you know about that!" Rosie asked with wide eyes.

"I could expla-"

"That's none of your business!" Trixie snapped.

"Could you-"

"I think it is my business!" Rosie snapped back.

"Well, too bad 'cause it ain't!" Trixie yelled.

"Guys-"

"Uh, it kinda is, Dudette." Spud told her.

"Hey-"

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Trixie asked him.

"I thought I was losin' my mind! How can we trust you!" Jake asked.

"Could you just-"

"What is going on out here?" Lao Shi asked as he and Fu Dog came out from the back room.

"I'd tell-"

"Shut up! He's right!" Rosie yelled.

"I want an explanation for this now!" Lao Shi yelled out.

"I'm trying to-"

"You, shut up! You think just 'cause you're back, you're the boss!" Trixie yelled.

"What is your _problem_!" Rosie shot.

"It's obviously you!" She shot back.

"Please stop-"

"I knew she was here and you just completely blew it off when you're related to her!" Jake yelled.

Gracie narrowed her eyes at the people yelling. Trixie and Rosie continued arguing, Jake was still yelling and so was Lao Shi.

She growled, these people wanted her to explain and they wouldn't shut up. She rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Suddenly, a large roar interrupted everyone. Spud jumped into Trixie's arms as everyone stared at the very large panther in the shop with wide eyes.

Once she had everyone's attention was on her, the panther transformed into Gracie. She took in a deep breath and breathed it out.

"Now that I have your attention, I think we ought to go into the back so I can explain everything." She said walking into the back room.

Trixie dropped Spud and followed her with everyone. Spud sat down on a chair and Trixie sat on his lap. Loa Shi sat in another with Fu lying down, acting like a normal dog since he didn't know about Rosie. Jake leaned against the wall and Rosie just stood next to him.

Gracie sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Everyone was finally quiet, all eyes on her.

God, she hated the spotlight.

"Alright, Grace, explain." Rosie told her in a soft voice, smiling at her. Gracie smiled back and nodded at her cousin.

"Ok, well, ya'll already know that Rosie is my cousin. And yes, I did lie to Jake about knowing her. But the only reason I did that was because ya'll was so insistent that Rosie was evil. I figured if I let ya'll meet on your own you'd see that she isn't. I wasn't expectin' her to show up here. I guess my plan didn't work so well."

"So why didn't you tell me?" Rosie asked.

"Because I was sworn to secrecy; I couldn't tell you about Jake…" she looked over at Jake. He seemed to know what she was about to do because he nodded. Gracie looked back at Rosie.

"Rosie, they know that you were the Huntsgirl." Rosie looked at her with furrowed brows. Gracie sighed, knowing this would be difficult for her to hear. "And Rosie… You told Jake, yourself." At Rosie's confused expression, Gracie turned to Jake.

"This really isn't my place, Jake…"

----

Jake sighed and looked at Rose. He felt everyone's eyes on him. He half expected his grandfather to stop this and have Fu Dog make some type of forgetting potion.

He looked to his grandpa. The old man merely sighed and shook his head. He probably knew that Jake was going to tell her despite what he said.

He took a deep breath, "It's true… You did tell me." He started.

She shook her head, "I never told you about the Huntsclan. I tried to keep you as far from the clan as possible, I didn't want to get you mixed up in that. I didn't even know you knew…" she trailed off and looked behind her… at his grandfather.

----

Rose stared at the old man. He was older, wrinklier and now he wore glasses but it was him. He still wore that stupid dress thingy.

Her eyes widened. She looked at the dog who was now standing on two feet and back up to the old man. The old man was that other dragon who caused problems for the clan. She learned that when she was still Huntsgirl.

She then looked at Trixie and Spud; Trixie glaring at her. That would explain the other woman's supreme dislike of her and why they saved the American Dragon from her.

The ski trip…

The night, the blizzard, the fight… She showed the dragon her birthmark. He seemed so hurt. He saved her from falling to her death.

Then he avoided her…

She looked back to Jake, "I… you… he…" she tried to make the sentence but the words wouldn't come out.

He seemed to understand what she meant because he nodded grimly.

Then, her world went black.

**There it is. All done, for now at least. It wasn't very long and I apologize for that. The next one will be longer, I promise. Next chapter, Jake gets a crash course on the Protectors. Will Trixie ever forgive Rose? Will Gracie ever get rid of her headache? You'll find out soon enough. Please review.**


	18. I'm So Sorry

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

AN: When I call Rose "Rosie" it's because it's Gracie's POV without it really being her POV. Does that make sense? It's like the story, at the moment, focuses on her. And since she calls Rose "Rosie" I'll call her "Rosie". But when it focuses on someone else, I call her "Rose". Get it? I hope that makes sense because that's the best way to explain it.

**I'm So Sorry**

"Rose. Rose. Rose, wake up!" Jake yelled at the unconscious woman in his arms. Everyone surrounded them.

Luckily, Jake noticed when Rose looked unsteady and was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Dude, is she gonna be, like, ok?" Spud asked.

Jake looked up at everyone; he was kneeling on the ground holding the ex-Huntsgirl. "She'll be fine, she just fainted."

"I didn't expect that… Rosie never faints." Gracie spoke, astounded. Jake laughed slightly before returning his attention to the blonde in his lap. "C'mon, Rose. Wake up, _please_."

He knew that she was breathing. Her heart was beating. There was nothing wrong with her. But he was still worried. He didn't like her being like this. He wanted to see her beautiful oceanic eyes.

"Dragon?" her eyes fluttered open; Jake felt relief fill his being.

"Yeah, but you can call me Jake." He told her as she sat up. Gracie dropped to her knees beside Jake; who was still holding Rose and wasn't about to let go.

"I'm really sorry for not tellin' you guys." She said.

"It's ok. I get it now." Rose told her. She tried to get up but was just pulled back down. "Um, Jake?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." He apologized as he let her go. He hadn't realized his grip was so tight and he was filled with disappointment the moment he let her go.

She stood up again, assuring everyone she was fine. Lao Shi had her sit down in the chair he occupied earlier. Jake looked over at Trixie; she seemed less than thrilled at having Rose in the same room as us.

"Ok, everybody, story time isn't over. There's still some explainin' to do so everything's understood." Gracie spoke up.

Everyone turned their attention to her. Gracie shook her head and turned to Rose. "You know the story better than I do."

Rose nodded. Once everyone's attention was on her and the room was quiet, she began, "Yes, I was, at one time, known as the Huntsgirl of the Huntsclan. I fought with the American Dragon, Jake, on multiple accounts. I did this because I was raised believing dragons were evil and untrustworthy creatures; that all creatures magical were no better than the dragons.

Since I, as everyone of my blood, was born with the birthmark in the shape of a dragon I was taught that I was born to slay dragons and hunt magic creatures. I understood that. It was my fate and there was nothing I could do about it. So I accepted my destiny instantly.

I actually liked it. The fighting, it was always such an adrenaline rush. The fact that I was different from any other girl kept me going. I had a destiny; I could do things not many could. I fought things not many believed in. I was born for it; I thought I could do it all.

I tried to slay the American Dragon. I tried to kill him, I thought I wanted his blood on my hands-"

"_Why_ are we listening to this! Is there a point we're listening to her life story?" Trixie interrupted.

Jake glared at her, "Shut up, Trixie." She gaped at him. He turned back to Rose, "Go on."

She nodded, "As I was saying, I _thought_ slaying the American Dragon would make me happy. I wasn't happy, I thought it was because I hadn't killed the dragon and therefore not properly initiated into the Huntsclan. But whenever I had the chance to slay him I would choose to gloat or make fun of him and in that bit of wasted time was always enough for him to escape.

"I hadn't even realized that I did that until after I left. Seven years ago my uncle, the Huntsmaster, ordered me to kill a phoenix. I trapped her; I was ready to kill her. No one was around to stop me. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill her, I thought I could but I couldn't.

So I ran away since going home was, _obviously_, not an option. I ran away to my auntie, I knew she'd take me in since she left the clan when I was young. She was the first to ever leave. I later learned why she ran away. She had fallen in love with a magical creature, her husband. He was a changeling as was his daughter, Gracie.

Then, Auntie told me something I was never taught. The Huntsclan is only two hundred years old. Before then there were to different groups, the Slayers and the Protectors. The Slayers were the original dragon hunters. They slew the dragons and the magical creatures of the world.

The ones who bore the mark of a dragon, they were the Protectors." She paused for a moment.

Jake looked at his grandfather who was suddenly looking rather sweaty at the moment.

"The Protectors," she began again, "protected the dragons of the world. They protected them, their secrets, their identities… They kept the dragons safe from the mortals who wished them harm. But the council of the dragons didn't like that. So they tried to get rid of them.

They eventually wound up killing the leader of the Protectors, angering the leader's daughter. She went to the Slayers and combined the Protectors with them, thus forming the Huntsclan."

"What! Gramps, is that true!" Jake asked.

"Yes, I am afraid it is…"

"Oh, yea it is. I was alive when all that was goin' down. I knew a few Protectors myself when they were around." Fu informed.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Jake demanded.

Before Lao Shi could speak, Fu already answered, "Ya see, the Dragon Council wanted to keep it hush, hush that _they_ were the cause for one of the biggest threats to the magical community; so they passed a law that kept all the new commin' dragons from being told about it. Only those of the council were allowed to know about it."

Lao Shi nodded, "Since it was before my time I wasn't supposed to know either. But I once found an ancient scroll that told of it. The council found out and destroyed the scroll after swearing me to silence."

"So, like, where's that leave Rose?" Spud asked.

"Well, after I learned about the history of my birthmark, I knew that everything I was taught was based on this one thing the dragon council did. The other dragons weren't responsible at all… The hatred was pointless. Dragons aren't evil and neither are any of the magical creatures, I mean I'm _related_ to changelings so I know that they aren't.

The point is I came back because I'm going to recreate the Protectors and bring the Huntsclan to an end. I'm choosing my own destiny now."

Spud sniffled, "That was so beautiful."

Trixie elbowed him in the side. "Ow."

After her speech, Lao Shi and Gracie started talking about the plans for the shop and Rose left the room. Jake followed her.

"Pretty weird, huh?" Jake spoke as he came up behind her.

"Hm? Yeah, it is. But, it makes a lot of sense, too. I mean your sudden change in attitude to me. Why you seemed so sad when you saw my birthmark. Why you didn't let me fall…" she trailed off.

"I'll never let you fall, Rose."

"I know you won't." she replied softly.

Sick of looking at her back, Jake grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. He grabbed her chin and lifted her face so she would look him in the eyes. Her eyes were brimmed with unshed tears.

"I remember when I was the one who had to look up." He said.

She cracked a small smile, "I liked you still."

"And I like you still, even if you're the short one now." He smiled at her. His smile dropped when she looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry…" she said quietly. He almost couldn't hear her.

"It's ok." He assured her, trying to get her to look back up at him. She shook her head and turned around.

"No, it's not." She said heading for the shop door.

Jake sighed and walked in front of her, determined to get her to look at him and stopping her from going anywhere. "Rose… I know it's hard to understand but-"

"No, it's easy to get! I can't believe I hurt you. I hurt you! And I hate myself for it! _You_ should hate me!" she yelled as she fell to her knees. Jake kneeled down and took her into his arms as she wept into his chest. He rocked her back and forth, trying to soothe her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Shh. It's ok, it's alright." He told her in a soothing voice as he held her tighter to him, resting his cheek on her blonde head.

"Calm down, it's alright. I'm fine, everything's ok."

He brought her back into his lap and continued to rock her as she continued to cry. "I could never hate you, Rose."

**I think I'll end it here. I had some more things I wanted to write but I like this ending. Everything is out in the open now. Jake knows all about Rose and vise versa.I hope you liked it, please review.**


	19. Distrust

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

AN: O.o IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon and Jake Long, I hope thatyou guys didn't think that when I said the end I meant the end of the story. That was just where I decided to end the chapter; Her Fate is far from finished.

**Distrust**

"It's all in the past, Rose. We're not fighting anymore, there's no reason to feel bad; I forgive you." Jake cooed.

After a few minutes she began to calm down. She took in a deep breathe and moved her head from his chest. Jake held her face and wiped her tears from her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was flushed but she still looked beautiful to him.

"Sorry about that." She said; looking at his shirt, which was soaked.

He shrugged, "Now I don't have to wash it."

She smiled at him and stood up, "Sorry about breaking down too."

He stood and looked down at her, "You needed it; it's all good."

She opened her mouth to say something else but Jake placed his hand over her mouth, "And if I hear _'sorry'_ come outta your mouth one more time I'm gonna staple your lips shut."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him incredulously, "_Please_. Don't bother me with empty threats."

He raised his eyebrow and mirrored her expression, "You think I won't?"

She smirked, "I know you won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

She stepped on her tiptoes and looked up into his eyes, since on her tiptoes she could only reach his nose. "Because we both know I'd kick your ass before you had the chance."

He chuckled, "Says the girl who lost just about every fight we've ever been in."

"I let you win."

"Oh, _really_?"

"Subconsciously, yes."

"Uh huh." He replied, disbelieving.

"Jake, if I really had the mind to kill you, you would've been gone the first time I fought you."

"Now, see… I don't believe that. No one can take down the Am-Drag, baby."

"Says the boy who had to be saved just about every time we fought."

"Hey, you never played fair. You had that stick thing."

"Hey, you can breathe fire and have wings, it was _totally_ fair."

Suddenly the two burst into laughter.

"Well, that's that. Ya'll have gone plumb crazy." Gracie concluded as she and everyone else walked into the front of the shop.

"I am not," she paused, gasping for breath, "c-crazy…" she said, trailing off into laughter once again.

"One minute you're bawlin' like a baby and the next you're laughin' like a hyena on crack. Don't tell me you're not crazy."

This only served to make them laugh harder. Spud sighed sadly and shook his head, "The impact of so much information in such a small amount of time has reeked havoc on their poor minds. Poor Jake, poor Rose." He dropped to his knees and reached his arms out to the ceiling and cried out, "Why did it have to be this way! _Why_?"

"Chill, Spud, we didn't lose our minds." Jake told him after composing himself.

"Yo, that's what _you _say." Trixie scoffed, "I'm out. Spud, I check you later, baby."

"See ya, sweetheart." He replied. Jake sighed; Trixie was not going to make this easy on him.

"I should be going too. I'll see you at home, Gracie." Rose said.

"Want me to walk you home?" Jake asked her hopefully.

She shook her head, "No, I'm good. You stay here; I'll see you all later."

----

Once Rose stepped outside she saw Trixie leaning against a tree, glaring at her. She walked over to the blonde girl.

Rose glared back at her. Both women stood there, each giving the other a heated glare hoping to intimidate the other into backing down.

Trixie was the first to speak, "You have them all fooled, you should be proud, girl." She sneered.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't. You leave for seven years and come back all noble and junk. Congrats, you got them all fooled. The fake tears were a nice touch too and that _speech_, you're a good actress."

"Trixie, stop talking about things you don't understand. It makes you seem ignorant."

"Yeah right, I'm on to you. You found out about the Protectors and junk and you came up with this plan to lead Jake in to a false sense of security, you even got Gracie to help you with your messed up game. You have them all tricked but you don't fool me."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"'Cause I'm too smart for that; I don't trust you, Rose, and I'm watching you." With that said, she pushed passed her.

Rose rolled her eyes and went on her way home.

----

Neither noticed the figure in the trees. Marissa jumped out of the tree onto the ground.

She had been spying on them. It was too good. Not only would she kill Rose but Rose had actually led her straight to the American Dragon! It was amazing, truly amazing.

Marissa had watched everything. She never actually left the shop. When Rose showed up and everyone went into the back room, she had snuck in and listened to everything.

Then when Rose and Jake came out, she hurried and hid herself. While they were preoccupied with the waterworks Rose was spouting, she went outside.

Jake was the American Dragon. Brilliant. She never liked that idiot; she couldn't believe she never realized it before.

That hick was a magical creature, and Sabrina ran away to marry the father. Rose wanted to recreate the Protectors, now Marissa couldn't have that.

Thank God for little Trixie. The woman made her distrust of the blonde more than obvious. She'll be easy to manipulate to the Huntsclan's advantage.

Marissa smiled a truly evil smirk as a plan began to form in her twisted mind.

**There's that; the end of the _chapter_ not the _story_. Any who, I know it's short and kinda boringbut it's another set up chapter.I hope you liked it anyway, please review. **


	20. Miss Ruby

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

AN: Sorry it took so long to get this up. was screwing with my account. And then my teachers started piling all this homework on me and I wound with a huge ass writers block. All is fixed now, homework done and no more block; all is well in the world. Here's chapter twenty. Please forgive me.

**Miss Ruby**

It had been two days. Two days since everything was let out into the open. Two days since Rose realized everything that went wrong with her and Jake.

Two days since the most emotional day of her life.

Rose sighed as she grabbed a granola bar. It was the first day of her new job.

This job would help so much. Gracie was insistent that they needed a car. Rose didn't think they needed one.

What was wrong with walking? Walking was healthy. Walking was safe.

Or maybe riding a bike; that'd be good too...

She shook her head and walked out the door. Gracie had left early so to start with her plans for the shop.

She stopped at the entrance to the building she would be working in; Miss Ruby's School of Defense.

Yes, Rose's new job was being the apprentice to Miss Ruby, the head of a school for self defense. The position was perfect for her.

There was nothing Rose could do better than her fighting. So what better job than teaching other women to defend themselves?

She walked into the small building. "Miss Ruby?" she asked.

"There you are, my dear. I was wondering when you would get here." Spoke a voice smooth as silk.

Miss Ruby was an old woman of sixty three years yet she still held an elegant beauty. Her hair was a grey color that seemed more silver than a dull grey, which was tied into a bun. She was well fit and most of her wrinkles were around her twinkling hazel eyes.

She was taller than Rose and held herself with an extravagant grace despite the cane she walked with.

"Sorry, I got up kind of late and I had to walk… not exactly the best way to make a first impression is it?"

Miss Ruby smiled at her, "No, but I trust you'll get it together. Besides no one is here, so you aren't too late."

Rose smiled back. "I'm so nervous."

"Don't be, my dear, there is nothing to worry of… just be yourself and do what you do. All will be well."

"Thanks."

The door opened and women poured in. As the ladies sat on the ground, Miss Ruby stood; grabbing her cane and walking in front of her class.

"Hello, my dears, I am truly happy to see all of you here again. I know this week has been difficult and I pray you all continued practicing in spite of the school being closed for that brief period."

"Miss Ruby, are you alright?" asked a woman in front. She had long, curly brown hair in a messy ponytail and eyes the color of chestnuts.

"Yes, Kristen, I am fine. As you all know, I had to go in for a hip replacement surgery. The surgery went well, though I must walk with this cane from now on. This brings me to my next bit of news." She turned and motioned for Rose to come forward.

"This is Rose, she is my apprentice. Since I'm no longer of the ability to perform my own techniques, Rose shall be the one giving the examples of the moves I tell and she'll also spar with you. Now, let us begin."

The day went on pretty much like that. Miss Ruby would tell Rose what to do, she'd do it and then the class repeated.

Rose met many interesting women. Kristen was abused as a child by her step-father. Molly, a very petite girl with blonde hair, freckles and emerald eyes was raped. Janice, a woman with skin the color of chocolate, eyes the color of charcoal and ebony hair pulled back into beaded braids, had just gotten a divorce from her abusive husband after five years. There were many others there like them…

Rose felt almost humbled by these brave women. They had all suffered in horrible ways and rather than addicting themselves to drugs or alcohol, they were here; learning how to defend themselves to keep it from happening again.

After class was over and Rose had finished cleaning, she stayed after a bit and spoke with Miss Ruby. "How long have you been doing this?"

"It has been over thirty years now, not sure of the exact number."

"What made you decide to do this?"

"When I was growing up, my mother was a very timid woman. My father would hurt her, emotionally, physically, mentally… she wouldn't leave him though. When she tried to fight him back, he easily overpowered her. Then, as I was older and my eldest sister married, she seemed to have fallen into the steps of Mother and married a man much like Father. She couldn't fight him and lost many children as a result. When I had grown, I saw many women like Mother and my sister; women who couldn't leave their spouses or significant others for fear that the men were stronger than them. My sister committed suicide; hung herself in the basement. Then Mother died from breast cancer, she told me that there were only two things she regretted in her life. That she couldn't protect Marsha from becoming like her and that she never was able to leave Father. I had taken martial arts since I was nineteen so I wouldn't become a victim to man. I was in my late twenties when Mother died and I decided that I would help the women like Mother and Marsha. I would teach women to protect themselves against those men who would harm them."

**I think I'll end this chapter here. I'm sorry if it isn't very interesting and shortbut I needed an introduction chapter for Miss Ruby. As you've all probably figured out already, she's a rather important character in this story. I hope you liked it. Next chapter should be up soon. Please review.**


	21. Nosey Little Sister

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

**Nosey Little Sister **

"Yo, Haley! Wait up a second!"

The fourteen year old girl stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Haley Long had grown up in the past seven years quite a bit. Long gone were her expectations of getting what she wanted through her looks. She knew, now, that she had to work for what she wanted.

Her long hair that used to be tied into pigtails at all times was now cut to shoulder length and held back in a clip. She no longer wore cute little dresses; she was a young adult now. She wore navy dress pants, a white blouse and black dress shoes.

"What do you need?" she asked the brown eyed, red headed boy. His name was Jeffery Hanson. He was in three of Haley's classes and she only spoke to him once, when he asked to borrow a pencil.

"W-well, I-I was just wonderin' if ya wanted to go do somethin' sometime."

"I'm busy." She told him curtly.

"Well, we don't have to do it now… anytime will-"

"And I'll be busy then too." she cut him off.

He scowled, "Everyone was right. I didn't believe them but they were; you're nothing but an ice queen who thinks she's better than everyone else. One day you'll regret your high and mighty attitude."

With that said he turned around and stomped off. Haley sighed. She never meant to come off as rude or mean. She really was busy… all the time.

She was the top student in school. She was an aid to the principal. Then she had her dragon training with her grandfather.

Haley didn't have friends. She didn't need them. All that mattered to her was being and _staying_ on top. That's all she needed.

She worked hard to be better than all the students at school. She worked hard to be better than her older brother at being a dragon. Friends would only slow her down and serve as a distraction. A distraction she didn't need.

She never dated for the same reason. Having a boyfriend would interfere with all her work. She didn't need them.

She had to be the best at everything. To get all she wanted in the world it was mandatory. To get ahead in the world she had to be the best in school.

The Dragon Council would accept nothing but the best either.

**FLASH**

Rose raised an eyebrow as she entered Jake's apartment as he held open the door. "It ain't much but it's mine, ya know."

She smiled at him, "It's nice." She picked up an empty pizza box and raised both eyebrows.

Jake's eyes widened and a pink tint rose to his cheeks. He grabbed it and threw it into the garbage that held at least two other pizza boxes from what Rose could see.

"You eat a lot of pizza." She stated, giggling a little. The apartment reminded her of Joey and Chandler's apartment in the early seasons of Friends.

Jake chuckled, "Yeah, well, I don't have to cook it. Just gotta pop it in the microwave when it gets cold. Unless it's breakfast, cold pizza is awesome for breakfast."

Rose laughed.

Jake raised an eyebrow, smiling. "What's so funny?"

"You still ramble just like you used too."

**FLASH**

"I'm home." She called into the house.

"Hey there, Pumpkin."

"Dad, I'm too old for that name. Call me Haley." She told her father though she knew it was useless. She had this same conversation twenty-six times before… she counted.

"_Aw_, you'll always be my little pumpkin." He insisted.

Haley rolled her eyes at her clueless father. "Where's Mom?"

"She went grocery shopping, do you need help with anything. 'Cause you know, I can help out. Is it _boys_?"

She sighed, "No. I have homework and then I have to go to help out at Grandpa's shop."

"Alright, Pumpkin, have fun."

She nodded and went up the stairs to her room. She had a math worksheet to do, science packet, and she had to write a speech for her English homework.

**FLASH**

"So, you teach other girls to beat up on us guys? Jeez, where's the love?" Jake groaned dramatically.

Rose laughed as she hit him with a little pillow she found on his couch.

"Ow, ow, ow, gimme that!" he snatched the pillow from her; smiling, "So do you hit on all the guys, or is it just me?"

She smiled saucily, "Only you, Dragon."

He didn't know why but when she called him that, a tingly sensation crawled up his spine causing him to shiver involuntarily.

Rose noticed this and crawled like a predator over him, "You like that, _Dragon_?"

In an instant Jake switched their positions, pinning her to the couch. She giggled uncontrollably and Jake smiled as he watched her; his eyes focusing on her lips.

He didn't even really take in to account that he seemed to be moving closer to her until she stopped her girlish giggling and stared up at him.

He watched as she closed her eyes. He inched closer; everything seemed to be in slow motion. He closed his eyes.

Their lips got closer...and closer until they were almost touching and then…

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The angry shout of the fire alarm interrupted them. "The chicken!" he shouted as he ran to the kitchen and opened the oven door; flooding the apartment with a thick black cloud.

Rose rushed to open the windows; letting the smoke out as she coughed. When all the smoke was out the alarm shut up and she returned to Jake's side.

"Aww, _man_." He groaned as he stared at the pitch black chicken.

"Oh, Jake, I'm sure it's fine. Just well done…" she attempted to reassure him as she made a move to stab the poultry with a fork.

It wouldn't even pass through the first layer.

The two stared at the ruined chicken until they unanimously started laughing hysterically.

"How about we go out to eat?" Jake offered.

Rose nodded, "Yeah, good idea."

They left the apartment still laughing, though neither knew what they were even laughing about.

**FLASH**

Haley let out a slight sigh of relief as she finished her speech on how women were still considered the weaker of the two sexes even after all they'd proven.

She walked out of her room and down the stairs. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Sweetie."

"Bye, Pumpkin." They replied in unison and returned to their previous act of play Rummy.

Haley shook her head as she shut the door. She truly felt sorry for her poor father who still lived in a world outside of their family.

Jake was already grown up and out of the house and Haley was only four years away from becoming an adult herself, yet their dad was still oblivious to the fact that his wife and children were of a completely different species than him.

She had a fairly large suspicion that her mother never planned on telling him. That she would let him die never knowing the truth he so richly deserved the knowledge of.

Haley decided to take the shortcut through Central Park to get to the shop. Her grandfather mentioned something about hiring someone to help out and Haley wasn't so sure it was such a brilliant idea.

Suddenly she saw Jake's friends, Spud and Trixie. She hid behind a tree and whispered, "Ear of the Dragon."

"Chill, she's a good guy now. 'Sides, now Jake's like happy and junk."

"He is _not _happy! That Rose girl's got him under some kind of spell thingy! You don't just _quit_ bein' the bad guy!"

"Sure they do, bad guys always redeem themselves. In Buffy the Vampire slayer, Dragon Ball Z… let's see…uh… that Terra girl in Teen Titans, wait did she ever become good again? I found her character really confusing… I think she went good in that last episode with Slade… and-"

Trixie cut off his rambling, "_Boy_, that is _TV_! _This_ is _real_ life! And home girl is _no_ better than she was seven years ago!"

"Rose?" Haley whispered to herself as her ear returned to its human state. She racked her brain; trying to remember how she knew that name. "Jake's old crush… but she turned out to be…" she gasped. _'Huntsgirl's back!'_

**There it is. I hope you liked it. Haley knows and poor Rose and Jake haven't kissed; what a pity. I couldn't help myself, it was too funny. I was gonna have it be Rose who burnt the chicken but somehow it seemed funnier to me to have Jake burn it. Not sure why... Anyway, please review.**


	22. Deception

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

AN: A. Nonymous, believe it or not I was planning to go see that movie when I read your review. I totally agree, it's a great movie… though, I must say, I was disappointed in the ending…

**Deception**

"Huntsgirl, have you made your plans?"

"Yes, Master, I have. I'm ready. I've learned that the youngest dragon has found out that Rose is here and she seems to be about as pleased about it as the loud mouth."

The Huntsmaster nodded his head in acknowledgement. "We'll have to thank Rita for her spying devices."

"Yes, my big sister is very talented." Marissa agreed.

Rita Monroe was Marissa's twenty-six year old sister. Although, Rita never joined the Huntsclan, she would invent things for the Huntsclan to use. Marissa's favorite device was the most recent; a cloaking spy cam.

One would choose a place to put the _Chamelecam_ and it would cloak itself to blend in with it's surroundings like a chameleon. There was a microphone in each one too; the microphone could pick up sounds from twenty miles away.

Rita created it a month prior and gave her sister some almost two weeks ago. Marissa had them placed all over New York.

**FLASH**

Haley couldn't believe it. Rose… Huntsgirl… she was back. And Jake knew.

Jake knew and he hadn't done anything about it.

Haley rubbed her temples. It was yesterday she learned of this and her grandfather seemed unfazed as well.

She had met Gracie, the Changeling… she was apparently Rose's cousin. The country girl seemed nice; Huntsgirl must've been using the poor creature.

It was obvious they were tricked, every one them.

Everyone except Trixie.

Haley sighed as she looked up at the sky, it was getting dark. She'd need to leave for home soon.

**FLASH**

"What do you need from me, Marissa?" the short-black haired woman asked her younger sister.

"Rita… I need your help."

"I'm no fighter, Marissa. You know I prefer working on my inventions."

"I know you do, but you're a great fighter! One of the best and you know it. You trained with me, you know that. I need your help just this once, I'll never ask you to fight again."

Rita sighed, "Fine. What do I do?"

**FLASH**

The sun had gone down completely and the moon shone brightly in the sky. Haley watched it as she walked home.

Suddenly, she was kicked hard in the back. She yelped in pain as she fell to the ground. She turned over to see a female figure in a black body suit holding a staff of the Huntsclan.

"Transform, Dragon!"

Haley's eyes widened. She had never been in a fight without Jake by her side and this woman knew she was a dragon… that only meant one thing… "It's you!"

The woman laughed evilly. "Either you transform or I'll slay you as a human."

Haley wasted no more time as she quickly transformed into a large purple dragon. She went to attack the woman but the woman flipped over Haley and slammed the staff into her back.

**FLASH**

Marissa ran through the park. She knew that the loud mouth would be there; she had called the woman and disguised her voice as the retard and told her to come to the park.

She smirked as she spotted her.

"Trixie!" she screamed in mock terror.

Trixie's eyes widened, "Yo, what're you doin' here?"

"I was w-walking home wh-when I saw this… this woman dressed all in black and she had this stick-like-thingy..." she stopped as she gasped in an unneeded breath of air. "She attacked this girl who turned into a dr-dr-dr… A DRAGON!"

Marissa watched with satisfaction as Trixie's mouth dropped open. "Yo, where'd you see this shit!"

Marissa pointed a shaky finger in the direction of Rita and the little dragon. Trixie ran after them and Marissa smiled.

**FLASH**

Rita almost felt sympathetic towards the dragon lying on the ground. This was obviously the girl's first one on one fight and Rita wasn't exactly going easy on the child.

She wasn't going to kill the kid. Marissa just told her to rough the little dragon up. "Yo, bitch!"

Rita turned around quickly and kicked the branch out of the other woman's hands. She smirked under her mask, "Did you really think you could hit me with that?"

She didn't expect the woman to ram herself into her stomach. Rita fell to the ground hard. She kicked the woman off her and she grabbed her shirt and head-butted her.

"I knew you were no good! I knew you were still the same…" she said angrily.

Rita laughed and patted her on the head, "I'll see you later." She said before she ran off.

----

"You aiight, Haley?" Trixie asked the younger girl.

Haley moaned as she transformed back into her human form. "I'm fine, just a bit sore."

Trixie helped her up. "You know who that was?"

"Isn't it obvious, Trixie?"

Trixie smiled grimly, "So you know she's back." She said, stating it rather than asking.

Haley nodded, "I heard you and Spud arguing about her."

Trixie rubbed the bridge of her nose as they walked to Haley's home. "Should we tell Jake?" Haley asked.

Trixie shook her head, "There ain't no way he'll believe us. You should see the way he is 'round her."

Haley nodded, "I believe it… well, we'll have to go to a higher authority."

"What you talkin' bout?"

"The Dragon Council. If the American Dragon is blinded by the Huntsgirl then we have no choice."

"Behind Jake's back, though?"

"He'd try to stop us if we told him, you know that, Trixie."

"Why not just tell your gramps."

"Grandpa thinks she's good now. We're better off getting a hold of the council." Haley said with confidence.

"How do you know they'll even help?"

"Trust me, they'll help. Besides, I'm going to have to learn to trust them if I'm ever going to get into the council."

"Right, you're training to join them, ain't you?"

Haley nodded.

Trixie sighed, "Aiight, how do we contact them?"

"Magic, Trixie." Haley answered in a 'duh' voice. "Just leave it to me."

The two nodded in silent agreement. They'd save Jake from his love before she killed him. They knew the truth and now that truth was proven correct… at least, they thought so.

Too bad they were too caught up in the deception that they didn't even notice that the woman's eyes were brown. Not blue…

**Chappie 22 is now finite… This is, so far, the longest story I ever wrote. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	23. Chang Knows

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

AN: First off, I am beyond sorry that I didn't update as soon as I wanted to but things have been a bitty bit hectic, anyways I won't bore you with the details, just please forgive me. By the way, Blonde Werewolf, I actually think the howls thing is pretty cute and very unique. I like your style, chica.

**Chang Knows**

Black eyes narrowed in anger as wrinkled hands fisted into balls. How could this have happened? After successfully sealing the one tarnish on the council's reputation… some woman was trying to undo all the council did? All they've sacrificed?

Teeth clenched as the old woman thought back to the message. The younger dragon from America contacted her. She remembered the words. _"The old Huntsgirl is here and she's brainwashed the American Dragon into thinking she's here to re-create the Protectors."_

Re-create the Protectors? She wouldn't allow it. She refused to let some _human_ degrade all dragon kind. Dragon's were fierce and needed no protection.

Councilor Chang sat down and placed her head in her hands in frustration. Two hundred years ago her great-grandfather was the head of the Dragon's Council. He understood that the Protectors were nothing but a blemish in the lives of all dragons.

It was her own great-grandfather who did the deed that caused the young Callaway girl to run to the Slayers thus creating the Huntsclan.

The council was so embarrassed they had to hide the truth from everyone with the exception of the council members. But they all understood the severity of the discord that would follow the secret of the council being let out; That it was _they_ who brought forth one of the worst enemies of all magical creatures.

Huntsgirl… she was causing all these problems. The little ingrate should have just stayed by her master's side.

She thought back to the message. Rose. Rose Connors is what her name was, that's what Lao Shi's granddaughter said.

For the first time that night, Councilwoman Chang smiled.

**FLASH**

"You are kiddin' me!" Gracie shouted as she hit her cousin over the head with a pillow. "Ya'll got _that close_ and stopped just because of chicken!"

Rose laughed. "No, it was _charred _chicken and the smoke alarm went off! It's kind of a mood breaker."

"But you went out, didn't ya? Why didn't ya seize the opportunity _then_?"

"By then, it passed… the moment was gone, I dunno."

"Hell, Rosie, if it was _me_ I'd have that man on his back faster than that Pamela Anderslut."

"That's _Anderson,_ Grace."

"How in the hell am I supposed to know _that_?"

"Just shut up already, and while we're on the subject I'd like you to know that if you _ever_ try to get _my_ Jake on his back, I will find great pleasure in breaking every bone in your body… family or not."

"Yeah, I know, I know. I'll keep my paws off; the dragon's all yours. God, are you stingy or what?"

"And proud of it."

"Well, if you don't hurry up and kiss that man I'm gonna smash ya'll's heads together."

Rose and Gracie glared at each other. Not even a minute passed before they started cracking up again.

"I love you like this, you should fall in love more often, Rosie."

Rose's eyes widened, "I am _not_!"

"Yes, ya are!"

"Shut up!"

"Not 'till you admit it!"

"No!"

"Ah! So you admit there _is_ something to admit!"

"No there isn't!"

**FLASH**

She wouldn't tell the other members of the council. They wouldn't understand her position anymore than the councilmen of her great-grandfathers time.

_He_ knew what had to be done. Those damnable Protectors made the dragons look weak! They made the _humans_ look like the stronger species!

Sure, he created inadvertently created the Huntsclan but it was a necessary risk. He told her so when she was still a child and he alive. Chang understood.

Chang also understood what she had to do. Her great-grandfather destroyed the Protectors by killing Callaway. And now _she_ would have to _keep _them destroyed by killing Callaway's descendant.

Of course the other councilors would be left in the dark. They were blinded by false ideas of virtue and good. They'd try to stop her.

'_Callaway's descendant… Rose…she is young and strong; trained by the Huntsmaster. It is difficult to admit, but I am old and not as strong as I once was, I cannot do this myself. When Great-Grandfather murdered Callaway they were even in age and neither were old… I must employ someone else to do this job for me. Someone trustworthy…' _

She picked up the telephone, not bothering with sending a message by pixies. She dialed in the number.

Someone picked up the phone on the other line. A woman's voice answered, "Hello?"

"Su."

"Grandmother?"

**Yes it's boring and not that long. Probably not what you guys want to read after that last chapter, but I won't rush it. I had to have this set up chapter, it's necessary and this is a good place to stop. I hope that you liked itdespite that, the next one'll be better.Speaking of which, the next chapter will be up soonand I'll really try not to wait this long again. Please review. By the way I think that Chang's her name but I'm not really sure so don't bite my head off if I got it wrong.**


	24. To Kill the Protector

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

AN: What does October 24 mean? It's my birthday! Yayness! And since it's my birthday I'm going to give _you_ all the present of this new chapter. Enjoy!

**To Kill the Protector**

The twenty-eight year old woman sat across the table from her grandmother. Su was the spitting image of Chang in her young years with her straight long black hair and coal black eyes. "What do you mean Grandmother?"

"She will destroy everything. Everything we have worked for and everything your ancestor did will be in vain."

"I understand. But… what is it you want me to do?"

"I am old. You are still young and therefore much more logical that you will fight her."

"You want _me _to fight the Huntsgirl?"

"You were trained by Master Yoshiro, Su. He was one of the greatest dragons of his time."

"But the Huntsclan killed him…" Su insisted.

Chang nodded, "You won't fight her alone; you will gather your brothers to fight with you."

"I wish we could call upon the Dark Dragon for help…" Su closed her eyes.

Chang looked sternly at her granddaughter. "Well, we can't. Jake Long made certain of that two years ago. Now stop this whining; you're no longer a child, Su. You will get your brothers, you will go America to where the American Dragon lives and you _will_ kill the Protector named Rose Connor!" she ordered.

"You are a dragon. It is time you start behaving like one instead of a coward. You are strong. Not weak; you are acting like an embarrassment of dragon kind. I am only happy that the Dark Dragon is dead for he cannot see your behavior."

Su stood up and bowed, "Yes, Grandmother… I apologize, I will go."

"Good. Now leave, you know what to do."

Su nodded and headed for the door. She stopped at her grandmother's voice. "And Su… do not return until the protector is in her grave. Am I clear?"

"As water, Grandmother."

**FLASH**

"Explain this again?" Rita asked her sister. "This time, speak slower. I hate it when you say everything in one breath. You sound like a retard on speed."

Marissa rolled her eyes. She answered slowly, "Ok. You fought them. They thought you were Rose. Now the little dragon girl will run and tell the Dragon Council. Get it?"

"Now you're acting like _I'm_ the retard. What if the council doesn't do anything, hm?"

Marissa smirked, "Oh, they will. They'll send someone to kill Rose just like in the past. Dragons never change. Whatever dragon they send will come and kill her, or she'll have to revert to her Huntsgirl frame of mind and kill the very thing she's sworn to protect in order to preserve her own life. If we're lucky they'll kill each other."

"And if they both survive?"

"Won't happen, at least one of them will be killed and the surviving one will be killed by the Huntsclan."

Rita rolled her eyes. "And if they figure out your little plan and turn the tables?"

Marissa laughed, "Right. A dragon's brain is pretty much walnut sized."

Rita sighed, shaking her head. "You're too cocky, Marissa. One day it's gonna bite you in the ass."

**FLASH**

"You will have to do better than that, Kueng!" said a large dark purple dragon with red spikes going down his back as he blocked another of his opponent's attacks.

The other dragon, identical to the other with exception of his midnight blue color and green spikes laughed back, "Brace yourself, Shing."

The dragon, Kueng, charged at the other dragon and rammed him in the stomach with his head, knocking Shing onto his back. "That was a bit unorthodox, don't you think?"

Kueng helped Shing up, "Just trying to liven things up. Keep you on your toes, that whole thing."

Shing shook his head, "When I said to use your head in battle, I meant your _mind_."

"How am I supposed to hit anything with my _brain_?"

Shing stared blankly at him, "Why do I even talk to you?"

"Because you're blood and you really haven't a choice." A woman's voice answered.

Shing transformed from his dragon form into a man with shoulder-length black hair in a low ponytail and reading glasses over his coal colored eyes. "Su, you're back."

"Big sis!" Kueng exclaimed as he changed into a young man with messy black hair that fell in front of his coal eyes.

Kueng was the youngest of his family at twenty-six while Shing was the oldest with the age of thirty-two. "How was Grandma?"

"Grandmother's fine, she's just having a bit of a problem."

"What is wrong?" Shing inquired, adjusting his glasses.

"It seems that there's a Protector left."

"A Protector?" Shing repeated. As the grandchildren of a woman descended from the man who had been the one to end Cedric Callaway's life, they were never left in the dark as so many of the magical community about the secret so long kept.

Kueng's eyes widened, "I thought our great-great-great-great-grandpa got rid of them all."

"Well, someone's trying to re-create them. So Grandmother wishes for us to go to America, New York City to be specific, and we are to put an end to this Protector woman."

**FLASH**

"What's wrong, Miss Ruby?" Rose asked the kind old woman with a frightened voice.

It was the end of the class and as always Rose would clean up as Miss Ruby would tell her fascinating stories of when she was young and finding her place in society or the times she fell in love.

But this time it was different. In the middle of Miss Ruby's tale of how she met her second husband she fell to the ground, dropping her cane and clutching her chest. Though, as soon as the feeling came, it disappeared.

"Miss Ruby?" Rose asked frantically as she helped the woman to her feet.

Miss Ruby looked at her young apprentice and moved a strand of blonde hair that escaped from her hair tie. "I'm fine, my dear." She answered kindly before her voice dropped an octave and her eyes filled with something akin to dread, "But I would feel better if you would call someone to drive you home. Perhaps your cousin or this Jake fellow…"

Rose smiled uneasily, "I'll be f-"

"Do not tell me you will be fine. Call someone. Trust me." Miss Ruby told her gravely.

**There we go. Chapter 24 is finished. Yay! Jake killed the Dark Dragon two years prior, I didn't write the fight or make a flashback or anything because it's really not imperative to this story and I don't know that much about his character so bear with me. Anyways, I hope you liked it, the good stuff is comming up soon. Hey it's chapter 24 and it's October 24, wicked! Anyways, do you know what would be a good birthday present? Everyone who's reading this giving me a review would be. XD**


	25. Heat of the Fight

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

AN: Sorry for the long delay, here's chapter 25.

**Heat of the Fight **

It had been three days since Miss Ruby's attack. Rose was still shaken over it. It would kill her if something happened to that woman. She loved her to death.

Rose had called Gracie to pick her up. Nothing happened that night when Miss Ruby forced her to call someone to walk her home.

_"Ever since I was young… I'd _know_ things. Déjà vu was almost a constant state for me, it's faded over time but sometimes I still get these vibes. I just _know_ something bad is going to happen to you." _Rose shuddered involuntarily as she remembered Miss Ruby's words.

It had been three days since then. Rose shook her head, nothing happened. Miss Ruby _was_ pretty old… maybe she was mistaken. She most likely was.

She looked up at the star filled sky, _'So beautiful…'_ God, did she love the night.

That was that, Rose wouldn't worry anymore about Miss Ruby's "prediction". After all, she _was_, at one point in time, Huntsgirl. What could happen to her? The only bad thing she could think of was Huntsgirl coming after her and that was hardly anything to worry about. She beat her before hadn't she? She could do it again.

But what if this time it was her uncle, the Huntsmaster, who came for her? Rose wasn't sure if she could handle him, at least, not on her own…

She sighed, "You're being paranoid, Rose." she determined to herself.

She looked down to the bag in her hands. She and Gracie ran out of milk so she left to the store to buy some.

Rose laughed aloud at the cliché excuse for getting out of the house. Gracie offered to go herself, but Rose immediately jumped at the chance to leave. She hadn't been alone in three whole days and she just had to leave.

It had taken a while to convince Gracie that she would be just fine alone but in the end she succeeded. Now she kind of wished that she let Gracie come with her.

She looked onto the street; although a few cars were passing it was too quiet for New York. Normally there'd be some kids breaking curfew, people going to clubs, a drunken man hitting on passing women, and sometimes she'd see some old lady screaming at some old man about something Rose could never quite catch. New York _was_ the city that never slept after all. So, why was it so quiet that night?

No cars, no yelling, no… _anything_.

She shivered as she felt the breeze; she'd need to get some warmer clothing. Unlike Texas, New York could get really cold.

She looked back up at the stars. They always made her feel better when she was uneasy, old friends that would never leave… constant; unlike most things.

She shook her head again, trying to shake off the uneasy feelings and thoughts that filled her head. She thought when she got out of the house she'd feel better. She only felt worse.

Why was she suddenly having the feeling that someone was pulling on her gut? Like they were trying to rip it out or something…

Rose sped up her walking. She kept hearing Miss Ruby's voice in her mind. Telling her not to go out alone; telling her she wasn't fine… that she wasn't safe.

Suddenly, Rose slowed her walking down and rolled her eyes at herself. She was blowing this thing _way_ out of proportion! "Miss Ruby _doesn't_ know what she's talking about. I'm just jumping to conclusions. There _is_ no danger. There's _nothing_ to worry about and _nothing_ is going to hurt me."

"Oh, I'd beg differ, _Protector_." Spoke a female voice from behind her.

Rose stopped in her tracks and turned around, seeing three very large dragons. There was a purple dragon, a midnight blue one and the third one was slightly smaller than the other two, it was a burgundy color with beige spikes going down its back.

"Damn, she's pretty hot for a human." Said the midnight colored one.

The purple one growled at him. "Do concentrate on the issue at hand."

Well, she now knew that the first one who spoke was the burgundy dragon. Rose shivered in spite of herself; she contemplated running away but with three dragons and her, alone, with no weapons or anything that could help her situation… she knew it'd be in vain.

Maybe she could talk to them? She didn't understand why they'd be after her. "Who are you?"

The midnight blue one was the one to open his mouth, "The name's Kueng, the stiff's my big brother, Shing and Su is my big sis-"

Kueng was cut off when Shing punched him in the head, "You truly are an idiot."

While they were seemingly distracted by the stupid one of the three, Rose decided she'd take her chances and took off.

She ran as fast as she could, she looked behind her and saw that the dragons weren't behind her anymore. She looked up at the sky to see if she could spot them… nothing.

She looked back to the front of her, she was almost sure she'd see them right in her way, ready to burn her to a crisp or rip out her throat or claw her up or whatever these particular dragons wanted to do to her.

They weren't there either.

She began to wonder if her paranoid mind had created the entire thing but she didn't slow down. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled roughly into the air, making her drop the bag that held the milk on the ground.

She looked up to see the purple dragon, his name was Shing… she tried to remember in her frantic mind as he held on tightly to her with his feet.

She winced as she felt his claws bite into her shoulders. Blood seeped through the broken skin but she refused to scream despite her near overwhelming fear. She felt herself being thrown harshly onto hard cement.

He had thrown her onto the roof of some building. She watched as they landed with grace. "What's wrong with you? What did I do to you?"

Su was the one to answer her question this time. "You try to bring back what our kind doesn't need."

"We don't need _humans_ to defend _us_. We are _dragons_! You degrade us all!" Shing roared at her in anger.

"You should've just stuck with the Huntsclan, Protector." Kueng told her.

Rose stared at them, was this what her ancestor went through? She furrowed her brows in confusion, "So, it's ok for me to _hunt_ you, as long as I don't try to _help_ you?"

"Enough talk." Shing said as he lunged at her. She jumped up and ran down his back. She immediately jumped up and kicked Kueng in the jaw.

She, then, back flipped onto the roof in spite of her pain.

Su swiped at Rose. Rose tried to dodge it but Su managed to slice into her side, deeply.

'_This is different than any fight I had with Jake. They really want me dead!' _she thought frantically as she felt the searing pain.

Trying to ignore the pain that filled her body, she gritted her teeth and dropped to the roof and lifted her leg to kick Su hard in the stomach.

Unfortunately, while she put all of her force into that kick, Shing blew his fire at Rose.

She saw the fire coming at her and rolled to get away from it, not registering in her brain that she was already very close to the edge of the roof.

She fell.

**I'll stop this here for now. I hope you all liked it, it took me a while to write but I like how it came out. Please review.**


	26. What Happened?

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

**What Happened?**

She fell.

----

"She'll be dead as soon as she hits the pavement." Shing stated.

"Pity, she was hot." Kueng cracked his neck.

"She was _human_."

"I _know_ she was human. She's just cute for one."

"Would you two shut up, already?" Su asked in an aggravated tone. She looked over the edge of the building. People were beginning to come outside and not one of them missed the falling blonde.

The spell Shing had cast to make sure all the people who lived around there were asleep in their homes obviously wore off.

One of the humans looked up towards them. "Let's go, she's practically dead." Su spoke.

"Why can't we wait 'till we see the body?" asked Kueng.

"Because, you dolt, the humans are out! We can't risk being found out." Shing answered. "They're unable to save her as it is anyway."

With that said the three dragons flew off high into the sky.

----

She couldn't hold it in anymore… she screamed. Rose squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the impact that would end her life… instantly if she was lucky.

Her bones would turn to sawdust and blood would poor from her skull… she couldn't even imagine the pain she'd feel.

Would she die? Would the fall actually _kill _her? Or would it paralyze her, forcing her into a vegetative state of being; having to rely on others for the rest of her life and not even being able to go to the bathroom on her own or feed herself?

She almost hoped she'd die.

Why was she even thinking about that? Shouldn't her life be flashing before her eyes or something?

How she wished that she could sprout wings out of nowhere.

Suddenly, she felt the impact… no, this wasn't the impact she was expecting… no pain, no loss of consciousness, no hard cement… this was soft and she felt… feathers?

She opened one eye. Yes, definitely feathers. She moved her head up and looked around, she was flying!

She looked back to the thing below her. It was a bird, a giant bird with golden feathers. "Gracie?" she asked.

The bird let out a very loud kind of cawing sound in acknowledgement. Rose laughed and encircled her arms around her rather large neck.

She looked down to see the people below, clamoring to see the bird.

Rose suddenly felt very light headed and Gracie landed on the ground. With her head spinning she saw one of the people, obviously the only one brave enough, come towards Gracie and pick her up off her cousin.

She groaned as the blonde man held her bridal style. She looked into the familiar brown eyes as she recognized him as Brad. "Rose?" she heard him ask but she couldn't answer him.

Instead her body went limp as she passed out.

----

Brad watched as the large bird flew off and then looked down to the lovely blonde knocked out in his arms. He needed to get her to a hospital, but his car was in the shop… he looked at the blood seeping through her ripped shirt.

What happened to her? He shook his head and turned to a man who was standing next to him staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed in the direction of the bird. "Do you have a car!"

The man looked at him and nodded his head dumbly.

"I need you to drive us to the hospital!"

The man nodded, more focused on the problem now, and led Brad to his car.

FLASH

Gracie flew right to Jake's apartment. She knew Brad would take Rosie to the hospital, but she couldn't very well stick around as a giant bird now could she?

She had to talk to Jake; after transforming back into her normal form, she banged on his door.

It was Trixie who opened the door, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to talk to Jake. Why are you here?"

"Spud and I were hangin' with our friend; none of _your_ business."

Gracie rolled her eyes, "Whatever, let me in." Not waiting for a reply, she pushed her way through the door, passed Trixie.

"Gracie?" Jake asked, "What are you doing here? Is Rose here?"

"No, Rose is on her way to the hospital."

"Dude, you serious?" Spud asked.

"No, I'm just foolin'." Gracie replied in an aggravated tone of voice.

"What happened to her!" Jake asked frantically.

"I don't know, she left for some milk and I figured she was taking to long. So I go out and I find the girl fallin' from a buildin'! She was attacked by somethin', I'm not sure what, though."

----

Trixie's eyes widen. Sure she wanted Rose gone but she didn't want her _dead_. She wondered slightly if this had to do with anything Haley did.

**It's short, it's boring, but once again 'twas necessary. Besides, I needed to bring back in Brad. Next chapter, they find out about what Haley and Trixie did. **


	27. A Betrayal Known

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

**A Betrayal Known**

Jake needed to hear no more before he ran out the, still open, door. He didn't understand why he even bothered listening to the explanation when what he should have done was go straight to Rose as soon as he found out she was hurt.

Hurt badly enough to need hospital attention!

He didn't bother getting in his car; he just took off into the sky. While probably not the best idea in the world, Jake just didn't care. He wanted to be with Rose _now_ and flying was the fastest way around.

No one saw him, he was hidden in the dark night sky above the trees despite the many people looking up to see the "giant, gold bird" he assumed was Gracie.

He changed back into his human form behind the closest hospital he found. How he hoped this was the one that contained his Rose.

He walked into the hospital and was surprised to see none other than _Brad _in the waiting room.

What surprised him more than the fact that he was here was the fact that he looked so… _distraught_.

Brad saw him and Jake walked towards him. "I guess you heard then." Brad assumed solemnly.

Never in his life had Jake seen Brad so… _human_. His brown eyes were filled with worry, his mouth turned into a frown. This only told Jake one thing… Rose was in bad shape.

"Yeah…" he replied in a voice that he barely recognized as his own; so hoarse and shaky.

Brad nodded and sat back down on the chair. Jake took the seat next to him. Like his own, he saw Brad's hands shaking.

"How is she?" Jake asked once he found his voice.

Brad shook his head. "It… it was like a dream. The-that bird, it was like it wanted me to take her. It _gave_ her to me… and Rose… Rose…" he trailed off, lowering his head into his hands.

"What? What _about_ Rose!" Jake asked frantically.

"There… there was just so _much_…"

It was then Jake noticed the red stain all over Brad's white shirt. Blood… Rose's blood… the thought made Jake sick to his stomach.

He couldn't take it any more; he stood abruptly and marched towards the nurse behind the desk. "Rose Connor, where is she?"

The nurse looked tired and less than pleased to see him. A frown firmly planted on her lips below the rather faint black of a mustache, she asked, "Relation?"

Knowing that there was no way that this rather ornery looking nurse would let him see Rose without an immediate relation to her, he thought quickly. "She's my fiancée, please, I _need_ to see her."

The nurse eyed him suspiciously for a moment; as if waiting for him to crack but Jake did not give any indication he was lying just to see a friend. He _had _to see Rose. Not that it bothered him any claiming to be the fiancée to the young woman he adored so.

As a moment passed, the burly old nurse relented and told him where he could find Rose.

He entered the room in a nervous haste. He felt the bile rise in his throat as he saw her lying there on the hospital bed, her skin slightly paler than normal and an IV hooked into her left arm.

He sent a silent thank you to whoever donated the blood that saved her. He sighed as he sat next to her bed.

"Rose?"

Eyes that rivaled the very ocean itself fluttered open and rested on Jake. "Jake?" She smiled a small smile at him, "How'd you get in here?"

"Let's just say that as far as anyone knows here, you're the future Mrs. Long." He answered with a tiny smirk.

Rose laughed slightly at that, "Funny, we're already engaged and we've never even kissed."

"Hey, it's not like it's for lack of trying." He defended, smiling. He looked at her, hooked to the IV and the machine that monitors her heart, he never learned the name of it, and his smile almost instantaneously melted off. "What happened to you, Rose?"

Her smile dropped as well as she closed her eyes and grimaced. "Some dragons were less than thrilled that I was taking up my ancestors' hobby."

"Dragons did this to you? How many were there?" he asked in an almost disbelieving tone.

"Three."

Jake shut his eyes. He could barely believe it. Who could've done something like this? Who _would've_ done this?

Questions raced through Jake's mind and all came out in one result. Jake knew, behind this had to be the only dragon vile enough to pull something like this… the Dragon Councilor Chang.

FLASH

The doctor wanted to keep Rose over night for more observation before they deemed her well enough to go home.

The Scottish doctor had insisted that Jake go home, rest, and not to worry about his "little bride".

He entered his apartment surprised to not only see all those who he left there, but his little sister was there too, and everyone was arguing.

"What's going on here!" Jake asked, loudly enough to shut everyone up.

Trixie was the first to speak up, though she didn't answer his question. "Did you get to see Rose?"

"Yeah, she's ok. Pretty banged up but she'll be able to go home tomorrow."

A look of relief passed over Trixie's face, Jake wasn't the only one who noticed it.

Gracie looked completely furious, "Why so relieved? _You_ tried to kill her!"

Trixie narrowed her eyes, "I did not and you _need _to stop sayin' that!"

Jake shouted again, "What the hell are you talking about!"

Haley spoke up; in a timid manner that Jake had never seen her use, at least not to him. "I swear, Jake, I only wanted them to capture her. I never intended for them to try to kill her."

"What did you do?" Jake asked slowly, doing his best not to let his anger get the best of him.

"I contacted Councilor Chang."

"Now, listen, Jakey, home girl _attacked _Haley! She's bad news like I _told _you. We didn't wanna hurt her, we just wanted her gone!" Trixie defended.

Jake's eyes flashed in anger, "What do you _mean _she _attacked _you!"

"It's true; she attacked me and then Trixie when she tried to intervene."

"Rose would never attack you. Not now, not after she's done so much to leave the Huntsclan!"

"Yo, man, we know how you feel, but she tricked you… _again_!" Trixie yelled.

Jake shook his head furiously, "I don't believe you! When was this supposed to happen!"

"Last Saturday night." Haley answered.

Jake laughed, not a nice laugh, a bitter laugh that would send a frighteningjolt through anyone's spine who heard it. "Rose was with _me_ almost all night last Saturday."

"And when he brought her home she was with _me_." Gracie added.

"Like we can trust you!" Trixie shouted at her.

Jake shook his head slowly as he spoke with an icy glare in a low and eerily steady voice, "No. Gracie, I can trust… _you_… it's you and Haley I can't."

**Rose is ok! I wanted to show that Brad _did _indeed have a humanish side to him. Trixie and Haley are in a bit of trouble. Want to see what happens next? Stay tuned! Please review.**


	28. Disturbing Alliances

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

AN: Wow, this fic is longer than I anticipated! And near 300 reviews too! Um… I guess that's all I have to say. Ignore this pointless rambling and read chapter 28.

**Disturbing Alliances**

Brad walked through the door to his home. He thanked God that Rose was ok. He still couldn't believe that Jake had the nerve to lie to see her. The same Jake who would get tongue tied and never able to really talk right to her, had claimed to be her fiancé.

He had to give him props. Without him, he'd probably never find out if she was dead or not.

"Brad, where have you been?" asked Marissa as she came out of her room. "You're all bloody." She stated with obvious disdain in her voice as she saw the bloody mess on his shirt.

Marissa hated when he was dirty. Brad almost laughed out loud when he thought of how messed up he looked and Marissa would probably pop a blood vessel…

He sobered immediately when he thought of how he got to be this way.

"There was some real screwed up stuff goin' on, Rose was attacked by… I dunno what and…"

He narrowed his eyes when he saw how his fiancé reacted at hearing the news. "What happened? Was she hurt?" she asked him, almost eagerly it seemed.

He shook his head, "Yeah, she was pretty messed up. Blood was everywhere, but I got her to the hospital on time."

Her face seemed to drop instantly, "Hospital?"

"Yeah, this big bird thing caught her before she hit the ground and actually _gave_ her to me."

"You _helped_ her?"

His brows furrowed, "Of course I helped her. What did you expect me to do? Leave her to bleed to death!"

Ignoring his question, she asked her own. "Well, is she dead or what?"

"She's fine; she'll be able to go home tomorrow… What's this all about, Marissa?"

She didn't bother to answer him as she all but ran out the door; leaving Brad to wonder what his future wife was up to.

**FLASH**

"She's still alive! The damn dragon couldn't kill her! I can't believe it!"

Rita raised an eyebrow, smirking, "And it seems that she still left the dragon alive too."

"Oh, shut up! She would've been dead if that damn changeling didn't show up and give her to that idiot!"

"That idiot you're marrying, remember?"

"Shut up! What am I going to do now! Huntsmaster won't be happy about this and _I_ sure as hell don't want to tell him that I-"

"Failed me?" she was cut off by Huntsmaster.

Rita turned around and looked at him with an incredulous look on her face. "What? Just because you're a big bad man you don't have manners? Learn to knock, this _is_ my house, you know!"

"My apologies." He replied.

Rita shook her head. "You're not sorry at all, sorry sack of shit." She muttered under her breath.

"I'm so sorry, Huntsmaster! I didn't mean to fail you, it won't happen again, I swear!"

"I know you won't, Huntsgirl. I have taken matters into my own hands. News travels quickly in New York, remember and we have such competitive sources. When I learned of your failure I managed to get a hold of some people with a common desire." He spoke as he allowed three Asians into the house.

Two men and a woman… all seemingly pissed off. "This is Shing, his sister Su and Kueng, their young brother." He introduced them.

Rita rolled her eyes, wondering when exactly her home suddenly became the "Evil Lair".

He looked at Marissa, "They're the dragons you got to come here."

Marissa's eyes widened, "You mean there were _three_ of you and you _still_ didn't kill her!"

Su glared at her, "Shut up, insolent human. We would have but the humans came out and ruined everything."

"I have formed an alliance with these dragons to kill our Rose."

Rita furrowed her brows and looked at the three dragons. "You guys know they're part of the Huntsclan."

Shing nodded. "We have a temporary truce to bring an end to the protector."

Rita looked from the Huntsmaster to Marissa; she then looked at the dragons. "Let me get this straight. The _dragons_ are _teaming_ up with the people who _kill_ dragons for a living to _kill_ the woman who's trying to _protect _dragons. Oh, well then, that makes _loads_ of sense."

**I'm not very happy with this chapter here… it's too short and pretty boring. I'd write more but Mom wants me off and I really wanted to post something. The next chapter will be better, please review.**


	29. On No One's Side

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

AN: Alas, Her Fate is nearing its end. But we still have a few more chapters yet to go.

**On No One's Side**

Trixie fumed in anger. Who did that boy think he was? She was just trying to help him out. She reasoned with herself as she plopped down on her sofa.

Sure it went a little farther than she wanted it to but still Rose had it coming! She was _evil_ and Trixie and Haley were the only ones who knew it!

It had been a few days since then and Jake still wasn't talking to Haley or Trixie. In fact, no one really was. Save for Spud, but that was to be expected.

"It's not like he can ignore us for the rest of his life. I mean, I'm his sister and you're his best friend." Haley concluded with confidence as she sipped the tea she made.

"Yeah, you right. Besides we only did it to save his butt." Trixie added as she drank her own tea.

"You two are complete idiots."

----

Rita had entered the apartment with ease. They left the door unlocked… _anyone _could've gotten in. They were lucky it was just her and not her sister.

Trixie jumped to her feet faster than a rabbit on speed. Rita chuckled a bit at the analogy that popped in her head.

"Who're you!"

"My name is Rita. Rita Monroe." She answered the loud woman. She watched as Trixie's eyes narrowed and opened her mouth to speak, Rita cut her off beforehand. "Yes, Marissa is my sister."

"What are you doing here?" asked Haley.

"Putting an end to all of this_ idiocy_." She replied in an annoyed tone.

"I don't get it." Trixie said.

"No, you wouldn't. I don't expect it, considering you two are a pair of the most easily tricked and idiotic females I've ever met in my entire life."

"Yo, you best say what you came to say and get your ass up outta here!" Trixie shouted in anger.

Rita rolled her eyes and took a seat despite Trixie's obvious objections. "Then you'd better shut your loud ass mouth and listen closely." She told her with the utmost calmness in her voice, in almost a business type of manner. She crossed her legs and clasped her hands together on the top of her knee, watching the confused and expectant faces of the two ladies in the room before she decided to continue.

"You were never attacked by that Rose Connor woman."

**FLASH**

"Jake, I'm fine. I really am." Rose insisted as they all, with the exception of Trixie and Haley, sat in Lao Shi's shop, which had steadily been getting more profitable since Gracie's employment. It looked better and the commercial was a smart idea.

"You sure?" He asked again.

"Positive." Rose said again with an exasperated sigh.

"Aw, he's just worried 'bout ya. After that mean trick Trixie and that Haley filly played on you, I'm worried too." Gracie stated.

"I still don't get how they think I attacked them."

"Maybe there's some extra players in this game we don't know about yet." Fu guessed.

"I am almost certain the Huntsclan had something to do with this…" Lao Shi spoke up.

The bell jingled and Gracie walked out saying, "I'll take care of them, you guys keep workin' at findin' what we're gonna do."

"I don't blame them for not trusting me, Jake. They have a lot of good reasons not to."

"Yo, that's not even the point. They didn't hafta handle it like that. Haley _knows _Chang's bad news and if they thought you did somethin' to them they should've came to me."

"They were tryin' to protect you, bro. I don't think it's cool them tryin' to do in Rose, but they had a strange virtue goin' on." Spud told him. "It's like in that Greek play Oedipus the King by Sophocles, he keeps tryin' to keep everyone and himself safe and to do the right thing by running away from what Apollo says is gonna happen and in the end he kills his dad, marries his mom, and has like five kids with her. Just like Apollo's prediction."

"_Man_, what's some Greek guy hookin' up with his mom got to do with us?" Jake asked.

"I don't get it either." Rose admitted.

Fu just stared at Spud in confusion.

"Go on, tell us what you mean." Lao Shi said, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Ok, Oedipus didn't want to marry his mom so he tried to fix the problem before it happened, right? Well, if he would've stayed where he was it never would've happened. He tried to protect his parents and himself but in the end only caused harm to a lot of people."

"Well, that's one way to put it," said a woman's voice.

Everyone turned around to see Gracie and some woman who had a strange resemblance to Marissa along with Trixie and Haley, who were both looking rather humble at the moment.

"What are you two doing here?" Jake asked angrily.

"Calm down, dragon boy and I'll explain everything you need to know." The woman told him as she took a seat on a stool.

Gracie stood over by Rose and Jake while Trixie and Haley stood by a wall, still looking horribly guilty.

"The first thing you need to know is that I'm Rita, Marissa's older sister. Keep the mouth shut, Long." She told him when she saw his mouth move to open. "The second thing you need to know is that Marissa is the Huntsgirl and if you interrupt me, Dog, I will fix you myself." She said once Fu looked like he was ready to say something.

Rose looked in confusion and opened her mouth.

"I will get to that soon enough, Connor." She cut her off. "Now, where was I? Yeah, Marissa's the Huntsgirl, I know, big shocker, you're all surprised, moving on. She knows all about you, she has special devices to spy on you all, all over New York, complements of myself of course but not the point. And don't worry; I've had all the ones around here go on the fritz.

I'm not part of the Huntsclan. But I _was_ willing to do my darling little sister a favor. She wanted me to dress up like Connor here and attack the little dragon girl, making her and the loud mouth, whom both were already paranoid enough, think that Connor was still up to her old tricks. Old man, that means you too, zip it."

Lao Shi shut his mouth.

"I didn't set out to do any serious harm to girl, but I did have to frame Connor. Luckily, it was dark and neither of them were looking at my eyes to notice they're not even _remotely_ similar to blue. Anyway, I'm getting off track here, Marissa wanted to make the little dragon call for back up, which she did.

She wanted the dragons to kill Connor, Connor to kill the dragons or have them kill each other, you see. So either way you went, either Connor herself or her virtues would be destroyed. But that plan _failed_.

Here's where the lunacy begins. The dragons who attacked Connor are now working with the Huntsclan. Yes, I know. Idiotic, very… but that's how it is andthenwe come tohere asI am telling all of you this..."she finished."You can all speak now."

"Marissa's Huntsgirl? Should've seen that one coming." Rose muttered.

"So you tricked them into trying to get Rose?" Jake asked.

Rita nodded, "That _is_ what I said, genius."

"Are you now saying that you wish to help us against the Huntsclan?" Lao Shi asked.

"Pretty much."

"Hold up, are we supposed to believe that after helping the Huntsclan all this time, you just _decide_ to join our side?" Fu voiced his disbelief.

Rita sighed and looked at everyone, "Listen when I say this and pay attention. This entire thing has begun to get really _stupid_ and stupidity gives me a migraine. So for now, I will help you all against my sister, the Huntsmaster and the dragons. But I am on no one's, I repeat, _no one's_ side other than my own."

**There I hope you like it. Rita joins the good guys… well, kind of. Please review.**


	30. It Has Begun

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

**It Has Begun**

Eight days.

It's been eight days now since Rose left the hospital.

But it wasn't over. Miss Ruby _knew_ that… "It's only just beginning." She spoke aloud as she hobbled over to her kitchen table and poured her late night tea into a cup.

She took a sip. A chill ran down her spine. Something was not right.

She set her tea down and grabbed her cane. She walked into the living room… the television was on; nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

She walked into her dining room, her slippers cuffing at the hard wood flooring. She clutched her powder blue bathrobe tightly with one hand.

Nothing in the dining room.

She heard her TV cut off and she hurried as fast as she could back into the living room. No one was there.

"Who's in my home?" Miss Ruby asked.

No one answered.

She shook her head and walked up the stairs to her room. As soon as her foot touched the top step, a woman dressed as a ninja flipped in front of her.

The woman placed her index finger on Miss Ruby's forehead…

"Boo."

**FLASH**

It had been five days since Rita joined them.

Five days since a truce was forged between Rose, Gracie, Haley and Trixie.

Five days since an understanding between Jake, Trixie and Haley was created.

Rose smiled. They were stronger now. There was trust between them all and acceptance. They could take on the Huntsclan _and_ those dragons.

She knew it.

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rose Connor?"

"Yes, this is she."

"This is Dr. Hirakitosho."

"What do you need, Doctor?"

"This is about a Miss Ruby Jacobs."

"What about her!" she asked, fear evident in her voice; all traces of her previous buzz of happiness erased.

"Well, she's here at Bellevue Hospital Center; she wishes to speak to you."

"Is she all right?"

"…I think you should come."

**FLASH**

She rushed to the hospital, hailing the first taxi cab she saw.

When she got there, she found Dr. Hirakitosho waiting for her. He immediately led her to Miss Ruby's room.

When she entered the room, she saw her old friend lying on that bed, tubes going into her nose so she could breathe, the morphine going through her veins through the IV… the dark circles under eyes.

"Miss Ruby?"

The old woman smiled a weary smile at her. Rose barely recognized her. Where was the vibrant laughter in her eyes? And her face looked worn and tired… she'd never seen her like this before.

"What happened to you?"

"The woman…" she coughed, "wore a mask… she used s-some… staff…" she trailed off wheezing for breathe.

"Marissa." Rose spoke without hesitation. She used the staff of the Huntsclan on her. Rose knew what power that staff held…

"Rose, child… you… don't unders-stand… it's going… going to g-get w-w-worse…"

Rose nodded, tears in her eyes. "I know."

"Be careful." Miss Ruby told her, almost forcefully, eyes quaking.

Tears fell freely down Rose's face as she nodded. "I will."

Miss Ruby took Rose's hand and squeezed it tightly. "You are… a good girl…"

The line went flat.

Rose stared at the machine as doctors and nurses rushed in. She sat back in the chair, tears spent. One of the nurses grabbed her shoulder and led her out of the room, telling her she was sure Miss Ruby would be fine.

Rose didn't bother with a reply. Miss Ruby was dead.

And it was Marissa who killed her.

It was beginning.

She started it.

And Rose would be damned if she didn't finish it.

She glared at the sky as she walked out of the hospital. All she saw was Marissa's damnable face.

'_I'm ending this, bitch. I'll take you, my uncle, all of the Huntsclan down. You did this to get my attention, you got it. You may have hurt me…'_

"But I'll hurt you _much _worse."

**Chappie 30 is down. Hope you enjoyed it. Not very long, but it's 1:30 in the morning, I'mtiredand it covered what I wanted it to. It almost killed me to kill Miss Ruby, but I really had no choice. Only two or three chapters left! Please review.**


	31. This Is Where It Ends

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update. This week has been hectic.

**This Is Where It Ends**

"This is it." Boots were zipped up.

"Play time's over." Gloves slipped on.

"We finish this now." She finished as she pulled her mask over her head.

Ocean blue eyes sparkled with a scorching fury; a fire easily seen by all in the room.

She stared intently at each person in the group. "Not everyone is going to make it out of this alive. Now is the only time you can back out."

No one moved.

Rose nodded; pleased. But she didn't smile. She couldn't smile. Not now. She knew she wouldn't smile until Marissa and the Huntsmaster were dead.

Rita cracked her neck. "Then we'd better get a move on. Connor's right, the Huntsclan is strong. And you may die." She told them as she opened her bag.

"What makes you so sure you won't?" Gracie asked, obviously annoyed with Rita.

"Because, I'm intelligent." She informed her as she pulled out several gadgets. "The dog will handle the magic, I'll handle the technology."

"Yo, how're we s'pose to find these Huntsclan freaks?" Trixie asked.

"It won't be hard. They sent us an invitation. They're ready for us." Rose answered.

"I'll just do a quick location spell and bada bing bada boom." Fu replied.

Rose nodded; then turned to Jake. "What about Haley?"

"What about me?" Haley asked.

"Haley, you go home. This is too dangerous and you're too young." Jake told the younger dragon.

"How can you say that? You were younger than me when you first faced the Dark Dragon!" she shouted.

"She is right, Jake, she will come. She is one of the American Dragons and it is time she had a chance to accept that responsibility." Lao Shi spoke up.

"But…" he trailed off and looked at Rose.

"He's right. She's not too young; we were around her age when we were trying to kill each other." She told him.

Jake laughed slightly. "We were never really a danger to each other…"

She sighed, "I know…"

**FLASH**

"Where is Rita?" Huntsmaster asked.

Marissa shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Why does it matter, she's not a part of the clan."

"Exactly… I don't trust that sister of yours."

**FLASH**

"Found 'em! They're in the abandoned warehouse downtown." Fu said.

"Dudes, that's not very original." Spud said.

"The clan rarely is." Rose told them.

"Although, it _does_ carry a certain air of traditionalism." Rita commented.

"That won't help them." Rose told her, slowly shaking her head. "Let's go."

**FLASH**

"Are you certain the Protector will arrive?" Shing asked, not even bothering to hide his lack of confidence in his current cohorts.

The Huntsmaster nodded his head. "She'll be here."

"She'd better be." Su told Marissa.

"She will; I left her an invitation she can't turn down." Marissa replied confidently.

Kueng was sitting in an old chair with his legs up over the back part of another, asleep.

Su hit him over the head.

"I didn't do it!" he shouted half asleep still.

"Idiot, wake up!" she yelled at him.

"What for? This is boring; wake me when the blonde gets here." He mumbled.

Shing shook his head, walked over to his little brother and pulled the chair from under him; Kueng falling unceremoniously to the ground. "Jackass." He muttered under his breath, glaring at his big brother.

"Immature brat…" Shing replied in the same tone.

"Stop fighting. She's close…" Su spoke.

**FLASH**

"We're close." Rose said, sitting atop Gracie in the same golden bird form.

Rita was sitting behind her, while Jake held Fu; Lao Shi held Trixie and Haley held onto Spud.

Soon the warehouse came into view.

**FLASH**

"I see them!" Marissa shouted to the others.

Su, Kueng and Shing wasted no time in transforming into their dragon forms and flying into the air.

**FLASH**

Lao Shi, Haley and Jake swiftly let go of Trixie, Spud and Fu; Rose jumped off Gracie and hopped onto the Huntsclan staff she took from Marissa in their first fight. Gracie maneuvered and caught the falling three and took them to the ground, leaving the six dragons in the air.

"Rita!" Marissa yelled.

"And hello to you too, little sister." Rita replied as she got off Gracie.

"What are you doing with them!" she asked frantically.

Rita smirked, "I'd love to tell you but I think someone already wants to talk to you."

Marissa turned around only to be cold cocked right in the jaw by a very angry protector.

"Miss me?" Rose asked.

"With every bullet so far." Marissa retorted as she quickly grabbed her own, new, staff and zapped Rose with it before she could react.

The other Huntsclan members then took it upon themselves to attack Rita, Fu, Gracie, Spud and Trixie.

Gracie transformed into a large saber tooth tiger and growled loudly. Trixie and Spud stood ready to fight, pockets full of magic thanks to Fu.

**FLASH**

"Why would you want to protect her!" Su shouted as she clawed Haley's stomach.

"She insults our entire species!" Shing added as he blew fire at Lao Shi.

Kueng had nothing to say as he attacked Jake.

"Yo, you don't know what you're talkin' about!" Jake yelled as he hit Kueng hard in the stomach with his tail.

"The only ones insulting our species are you and your grandmother." Lao Shi stated calmly as he attacked Shing with his own fire breath.

"What kind of dragon joins the Huntsclan anyway?" Haley asked before she bit into Su's shoulder.

Su bit into Haley's neck and Haley kicked away from the dragon.

Kueng blew fire at Jake; Jake dodged the fire and flew higher into the air, then put all of his force into flying as fast as he could impaling Kueng with his entire body, and hitting him hard in the head, momentarily knocking him out. But knocked out long enough to fall out of the sky and fall right onto a pipe sticking out of the warehouse wall, the pipe going right through his chest, blood oozing out of the wound as he blinked in sudden realization before the world went black.

Maybe he should've paid more attention in his training...

**FLASH**

Gracie growled as she ripped into one of the Huntsmen with her teeth.

"Yo! There's too many of these guys!" Trixie shouted as she dropkicked a Huntsman.

"They just keep coming!" Spud agreed as he struggled with two Huntsmen of his own.

Rita laughed as she threw an object into the crowd. "Not for long!" she shouted.

Trixie kicked the Huntsman in his groin and ran to Rita. "Tell me you did not just throw a grenade up in this mug!"

Spud slammed the Huntsmen's heads together. Gracie continued tearing the Huntsmen apart.

"It wasn't a grenade." Rita said calmly.

Trixie sighed in relief.

"It was a bomb of my own design."

"_What_!"

**FLASH**

Rose jumped up and did a roundhouse kick to Marissa's jaw. Marissa staggered back and then threw herself into a kick to Rose's stomach.

Rose jumped out of the way and flipped behind Marissa then back flipped again quickly to kick Marissa in the back of her skull before she could react; knocking her into unconsciousness.

Rose tore off Marissa's Huntsgirl mask and stared loathingly at her face. She scowled as she lifted her staff and brought it down straight through her throat.

Suddenly she heard a loud explosion and fire quickly began spewing up the walls and through the roof.

**FLASH**

"Tell me, what the hell made you think you could go and blow the joint up!" Trixie yelled as she, Rita, Spud, Gracie and Fu, whom Gracie was carrying in her teeth because he was knocked out by a falling piece of lumber.

"Well, it killed most of the clan." She defended, shrugging her shoulders.

"It almost killed _us_!"

"Dudettes, let's forget the fighting and keep running before we get barbequed!" Spud offered.

Trixie and Rita looked at each other and back at Spud. "Right!" they shouted in unison.

Once they made it outside, Gracie placed Fu on the ground, transformed into her normal self and sprouted wings from her back. "Gimme that net thing you have, Rita!"

Rita nodded and gave her the net out of her backpack. Normally she didn't carry around things she didn't invent but with the current situation she had to bring the net of the Sphinx hair.

**FLASH**

"You killed my brother!" Su shouted at Jake, charging at him with Shing at her side.

Both so focused on catching Jake, they didn't notice the changeling until she threw the net over them.

They struggled in the net as Gracie handed them to Haley and Lao Shi. They all flew to the ground where Jake yelled, "What happened!"

"Ask the demolition queen." Trixie told him.

"It was just a little bomb." Rita spoke in her defense, so innocently Jake could've laughed.

But instead he was a little more worried about something else, "Where's Rose?"

**FLASH**

Rose coughed slightly as she waved the smoke out of her face, thankful her mask protected her lungs from most of the smoke. She walked through a door into a room the fire didn't get to yet. She slammed the door shut.

"It's so nice to see you again, Huntsgirl." Huntsmaster said sinisterly as he climbed down the ladder from the balcony of the warehouse room.

"I'm not the Huntsgirl anymore, Uncle." She told him.

"No, Rose, you're not are you? I watched your little fight with Marissa… I must say, you're far more dangerous now."

"No, I just don't have a problem with fighting for what's right."

"Or for _revenge_, isn't that a better word for it?"

Rose scowled at him, "That too."

"Hm. So tell me, Rose, is this where you're going to perform you're little hero speech? Tell me it's not too late to turn my back on this evil? That I can still join you and your little conquest to return the Protectors?" he asked, mockingly.

She shook her head, "No, Uncle, it's way too late for you… and I'm not going to waste my time trying to save you from your own evil."

"So you're going to kill me."

"That's the plan."

"Then your plan is flawed."

"We'll just have to wait and see then."

The Huntsmaster nodded and spun his staff. No more words were needed.

**I'm ending this right here. Only one more chapter left and it should be up tomorrow. I wanted to finish this before 2006 but that's just not going to happen. It should be posted tomorrow. Please review.**


	32. The Final Battle

_**Her Fate**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ADJL; I only own those who I make up.

Rating: PG-13

AN: I know this was supposed to be up two days ago but people over here were making that very difficult to do. Here it is anyway. Late, yes, but still here.

**The Final Battle**

He spun his staff around and before she could do anything, he zapped her with his staff. She flew back, falling into a large pile of metal poles.

The fall caused her to lose hold of her staff but it didn't look like the Huntsmaster, whom was charging towards her, was willing to let her look for it. Thinking fast she grabbed one of the smaller poles and made it to her feet.

She took tighter hold of the pole and rammed it into his stomach, thinking that would be the end of that. Unfortunately for her, the pole wasn't sharp enough.

The Huntsmaster groaned in pain, dropping his own staff and ripped the object from Rose's hands.

He moved to back hand her but she caught his hand right before it touched her and twisted around his back and kicked him, with her heel, in the middle of his back.

He lurched forward, but with her tight grasp on his wrist he didn't far. She pulled back towards her and rammed her knee painfully into his gut.

He wrenched his wrist out of her grasp and swept her of her feet with his foot, making her fall hard on her back. He got on top of her and wrapped his hands around her neck, squeezing tightly.

She lifted her leg so her foot was on his stomach and kicked him forward. Instead of him letting go, though, she only flipped them so she was on top. She wrapped her own hands around his neck, choking him.

The door opened and the fire burst through, igniting the walls. Rose kneed the Huntsmaster in the groin, causing his hands to loosen considerably. Using his pain to her advantage she pushed away from him, stood up and kicked his face.

He stood up, still in a large amount of pain. She jumped up and kicked him in his chest, knocking him into a wall where the fire took to him.

He screamed in pain as the fire scorched his blackening skin. The smell of burnt flesh was enough for Rose to almost vomit. She had to get out…

She coughed; the smoke was getting too bad. It was filling her lungs; she fell to her knees in the middle of the room.

The Huntsman had fallen, the fire burning his dead body, an early cremation. That in itself was almost worth the state she was in.

She crawled as far as she could to the door before she passed out.

That's how Jake found her after he burst through the unstable roof.

**FLASH**

It had been two whole months since that day. The Dragon Council came and took Su and Shing away. And one month since Chang was kicked off the council and she and her grandkids got thrown in prison.

The human police still didn't understand what had happened in the old warehouse, but they were assuming it had to do with some sort of cult.

As it turned out, Miss Ruby had felt her demise coming and wrote in her will that Miss Ruby's School of Defense would go to the one person she felt would take care of her work… Rose.

The door to Lao Shi's shop opened, and Rita came inside. They hadn't seen her since that night.

"Rita!" Rose exclaimed.

Rita looked at her. "Connor."

"Um… I'm sorry about your sister."

Rita shook her head. "Don't lie. I know you aren't."

"Where've you been?" Jake asked.

"Here and there. Actually I'll be gone for a while, moving to L.A. Have a job offer I can't pass up." She smirked.

"Don't think we even wanna know." Trixie stated.

"Have fun." Spud told her.

"Here's my card, Connor, in case you ever need anything." She told her. "A protector's work is never done the way I hear it."

Rose smiled as she took the card, "I'll definitely call you."

Rita nodded and walked out of the shop.

"Oh! That reminds me! I gotta get goin'! I'm late!" Gracie exclaimed.

"For what?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait anymore." Brad said as he walked through the shop door.

Everyone's eyes widened as Gracie smiled sheepishly. "I got a date." She turned to Brad and kissed him. "I'm sorry, Bradster."

"Eh, it's all good, Graceful." He said with a smile as the two walked out.

Rose's mouth practically dropped. "No way." She turned to Jake grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him down to her level and slammed her lips to his.

After the first few seconds of being shocked he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

Lao Shi and Fu walked in from the back, "Whoa! What's goin' on here?" Fu asked slyly as Lao Shi quicklypulled Fuback into the back room without saying a singleword, shaking his head.

Both Trixie and Spud were speechless and wide eyed as they watched the two.

"Not that I'm complainin' or nothin'but what was that all about?" Jake asked breathlessly as the two broke apart.

Rose looked at him taking deep breaths, "Well, I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you, Jake, but you are definitely taking _way_ too long when my cousin is getting farther than _me_."

Jake laughed and pulled her to him for another kiss.

"_FINALLY_!"

The two broke apart at Spud's outburst. Even Trixie stared at her boyfriend.

"What? I _told_ you I was getting impatient with you."

**That's it. That's the end; I hope you liked it because it's done. Yes, Iknow it's short but there wasn't much else to be told andI didn't do so much with the council because I don't know their names other than Chang, besidesthat part wasn't really important. Please review and look out for my next story, Mercy, it's another Jake Long.**


End file.
